


From Kandahar with Love

by Solitaire_07



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lust, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitaire_07/pseuds/Solitaire_07
Summary: Afghanistan. 2009. Major Bernie Wolfe requests a transfer away from the RAMC to front line operations, she is deployed to Helmand to join British and French forces in a NATO led mission. There she meets a rather feisty (half French) field surgeon; Médecin Principal Serena Campbell. War, lust, blood, jeopardy and scenes of a sexual nature ensue..





	1. The RAMC Is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Character Notes
> 
> Major Berenice Wolfe  
> British Army  
> A leader in her field, she served for 15 years in the RAMC until her best friend/lover Captain Alex Dawson was killed and subsequently requested a transfer to the front line. Determined to sacrifice herself before watching another friend/soldier die she takes on near suicidal missions and attempts to shut herself off from forming any emotional attachments, even awkward ones with French surgeons.
> 
> Médecin Principal Serena Campbell  
> SSA (Service de santé des armées)  
> Serena was born to a French mother Adrienne and a British father. She speaks fluent French and upon graduating from Cambridge trained at Val-de-Grace in Paris and joined the SSA, she has achieved the rank equivalent to Major. Previously married and now divorced, most of her work has been humanitarian but since arriving in Afghanistan she has honed her skills to be one of the finest front line surgeons.

Chapter One - The RAMC Is Not Enough

A soft breeze blew through the compound, swirling the golden desert sand in to mystical shapes, she gazed at this hypnotic sand dance and dreamed of a time when her and Alex sat upon those dunes. A time when even in the most ordered of existences she felt freedom, a connection, an escape. For probably the first time in her life she had found a true friend, she didn't have to pretend to be anyone else, she closed her eyes and remembered how they had laughed, talked for hours under the jewel filled sky.

She pictured her face, her cool grey eyes and the light freckles that adorned her face, brought out by the searing sunshine in this dessert they had called home. That's what Alex had been to her, home. The half smile that graced her face at the memory dropped, she clenched her jaw and screwed her eyes shut in an attempt to push out the pain that enraptured her. Why Alex? Beautiful, kind, capable Alex, why not _her_?

She felt a cool trickle down her face, she swiped it away in an instant, sweat, that's what it was, the early morning heat rising up, _Major Berenice Griselda Wolfe does not cry_ she repeated internally. It had been some months since she had lost Alex, the very next morning she requested a transfer, she had blamed herself and would not be persuaded otherwise. Tired of seeing her colleagues, her friends bleed out in front of her, she had decided she wanted to be in the firing line, she didn't value her own life and she'd be damned if she saw another life lost before her own.

General Hanssen had reluctantly agreed to let the Major transfer away from the RAMC to assist in frontline operations, he knew he was losing his finest field surgeon but better that than losing a fine officer altogether.

\----

The sound of morning prayers echoed from the nearby village, Salat al-fajr, the first prayer of the day, it stirred Bernie from her transfixed state and she scanned the landscape. _Another day in paradise_ she smiled ironically to herself and retreated back to her quarters.

She showered, washing away the sand that seemed to get just about everywhere, changed quickly in to her uniform and made her way to the canteen where she poured herself a mug of something purporting to be coffee. A young Lieutenant approached her eyeing the mug she held close to her chest “I'm not sure that's been declared safe yet Ma'am” he smiled, his eyes twinkled with such life she found her lips pull in to a slight smile and quipped back “Strong and hot is all I care about on a day like today”.

The young Lieutenant introduced himself as 'Fletch' and continued “If you ever need a real cup of coffee just say the word, there's a Corporal in the Afghan Army who owes me a favour, he can source pretty much anything.. you'd be amazed” she turned to him and raised her eyebrow “I'm not sure that falls entirely in line with protocol Lieutenant but thanks for the offer” she smiled, placed down her empty mug and walked out of the canteen.

\----

“Major Wolfe?!” a voice questioned.

 “Yes” Bernie replied as her eyes shot up to meet the Second Lieutenant.

 “General Hanssen will see you now” and she gestured for the Major to follow her.

 “Ah. Major Wolfe, thank you for attending so promptly. Please take a seat” the figure at the desk cleaned his spectacles with a square of blue fabric and assessed them for dust before pushing them on to the bridge of his nose.

 Bernie settled herself in to the oak seat, cushioned with polished green leather, _quite an extravagance_ she thought to herself.

 “The reason I've asked you her today is to discuss a rather pressing matter. We have been directed by NATO to form a coalition force to the North of Helmand with our friends at the Armée de terre.”

 “The French?” she sighed.

 “Yes. Indeed, the French. It seems, they require some further reinforcement and we need to be fully operational by the end of the year.”

 “But..” she stumbles. “But the new tactical unit in Kabul is only just up and running?”

 “Running like a well oiled machine by all accounts” he assures her.

 Bernie smiles, she knows this to be true, her work, her professionalism has never faltered despite the continued downfall of her personal life.

 “Ok. When would I start?” she questions.

 “I'll have you on a flight by the end of the day, I will assign you a unit of your own and you will liaise with your commanding officers and French intelligence when you get to Helmand.”

 “Right.” she utters in reply.

 “I'm told they have a specialised Trauma facility there, the first of its kind. Perhaps you would cast your eye over it and report back, I hate to think we would be found lacking by comparison” he looks up from his desk intently.

 “I. Um. Yes Sir. Though I hope you're not expecting miracles.. because they're not in my department. I will report what I find but I have no interest in re-entering the field of medicine.”

 “Very well. I look forward to reading your report in due course, that will be all Major. Good luck.”

 “Thank you Sir” she responds, she salutes her commanding officer and exits the office.

  ----

_To be continued..._

 


	2. We've Been Expecting You Major Wolfe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for giving this a read, I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter and stick with us! Things will be heating up soon...

The tyres of the VC10 screech to a halt as they touch down on the hot tarmac at Camp Bastion. Bernie sweeps up her pack and makes for the exit, after several hours in the dimly lit carriage her eyes strain and she blinks away the sunlight. The heat and the dust filled air greets her as she disembarks the aircraft, she surveys the landscape and takes in the scale of the Camp, it has grown immensely since the last time she had been stationed here. It was practically a city of it's own in the vast desert that surrounded it.

“Welcoming committee Colonel Self?!” Bernie turned to the figure approaching from the compound. His reputation preceded him, cold, calculated, a skilled tactician but would never falter in accepting any collateral damage in return for victory and a greater commission.

“Well as it's your first day Major Wolfe I thought a tour and an introduction to your new colleagues might be in order?”

“No need. We'll get to know each other soon enough” she retorted and made her way in to the compound.

Bernie had found her quarters, small but adequate, a shower of her own had been an unexpected bonus though _this will do just fine_ she thought to herself.

After getting acquainting with her surroundings and the members of her new unit, which included one now slightly shy Lieutenant Fletcher she made her way to the base command centre.

“Ah Major Wolfe, we've been expecting you..” the officer held out his hand “Captain Griffin but please call me Ric”

“Bernie” she replied as she shook his hand.

“Welcome to Camp Bastion Bernie. First impressions?..”

“Its.. bigger than I remembered!” she smiled. She gazed up and down the corridor and lowered the tone of her voice “I've been given strict instructions from General Hanssen to carry out a little recon on the French trauma unit, so who do I have to charm around here to get a tour?” she quipped.

“Ha, you'd need to see a certain Médecin Principal, Commandant Campbell. The best in the field the French say.”

“Really?” Bernies expression was a mixture of implied ignorance and a smidgen of professional jealously, who was this person? Surely he was no match for well trained (if retired) scalpel of Major Berenice Wolfe “Well the French do like to inflate their own egos, I think I'll find out for myself” and with that she turned on her heel and headed straight in the direction of the field hospital. Leaving a somewhat bemused and quizzical look on the Captains face.

It was now early evening in Helmand, the sky had turned a deep amethyst hue and only the sound of crickets and friendly inter-army competition of table football filled the air.

Bernie found her way to the Camp Hospital, she hated to admit it but she was rather impressed with the scale of the building, it was far superior to any of the field units she'd come across. She flashed her ID to the guards on duty and made her way through the building, in the distance she could hear the faint hum of music, classical perhaps? She decided she'd follow the sound until she reached an office door, a silver plaque adorned it inscribed 'Médecin Principal: S. Campbell' she waited for a moment, scrutinized the door as if it were her rival. She knocked, no response, she slid her fingers on to the cold metal handle of the door and pushed slowly..

The sight that awaited her was not at all what she had expected, an attractive brunette still in her blue surgical scrubs, around a similar age to Bernie herself, eyes closed, lying back in her chair.

Bernie knew she should say something, interrupting what was obviously a private moment.. she found she couldn't quite muster the right words, she was enjoying the view a little more than she liked to admit.

“Well.. a French surgeon listening to Elgar? Who'd have thought it!” she piped up.

The brunette startled, almost capsizing in her chair.. she took to her feet, positioning herself defensively behind the desk.. “and who the bloody hell are you may I ask?”

“Berenice Bloody Wolfe. To be exact.” she smiled. “You don't sound particularly French if you don't mind me saying?”

“I. Um. I'm half French, I grew up in Ste.. hang on Berenice Wolfe? As in Major Berenice Wolfe, Trauma Surgeon? British Army?” the brunette tilted her head to observe this unwelcome intruder, blonde tousled hair.. was that a look she was going for? Or was it some happy coincidence? Narrowed eyes, a pensive smile.. she looked a little weary but wow those cheekbones. She'd heard the name, everyone who's anyone in the field had heard of the great Bernie Wolfe but she hadn't envisaged someone quite so… attractive? No, that's not what she meant at all. Feminine, yes feminine that was it. She'd pictured some muscular looking Germanesque 1980's athlete, she'd gotten that slightly wrong.

“Yes, the very same” she replied, feeling the Brunettes eyes searching her face quite intently “..but ex trauma surgeon now really, I was just curious to have a look around. If that's ok with you Commandant?”

“Serena, please.. and yes that would be fine but it will have to wait until morning I'm afraid, it's been a busy day and I have a glass of terrible Turkish red with my name on it.”

“Right. Ok. Tomorrow then, zero six hundred hours?”

“Did I mention the glass was very large?..” she winked back.

“Um. Zero eight hundred?”

“Very well..” she rolled her eyes with a smile and started placing books from her desk in to a satchel.


	3. Docteur No

Bernie arose as ever at 05:00am, starting her day with a steady 5 mile jog around the inner base perimeter, she found a perverse pleasure in the way her new boots cut slightly in to her ankle that tinge of pain, an enjoyable suffering, a reminder that she could still feel something.

She showered, had her usual bowl of tasteless porridge and slug of coffee and made her way to the Camp Hospital.

“Ah Major Wolfe” a warm voice greeted as she made her way on to the ward.

“Bernie's fine” she replied rather matter of factly.

“I've got IEDs and broken bones coming out of my ears, what I wouldn't give for another pair of hands..”

“Ah. Sorry, no longer my department. Purely here to observe, I'm afraid.”

Bernie took in the woman before her, she wasn't sure she'd seen anyone look quite so well in the middle of a war. However bad that wine was it certainly hadn't taken a toll on her appearance.

“That coffee..” Bernie began.

“Yes..” Serena gazed across to her.

“That actually smells like coffee, real, actual, coffee?” her eyes focussing in on the paper cup balanced on top of the surgeons arm full of files. How long had it been out here since she had tasted something that actually met it's description.

“Well, yes. There may be a small pot of something in my office but I will deny all knowledge upon further interrogation. If it got out I'd have the whole camp queuing outside the hospital” she winked.

“Your secret is safe with me” she smiled, holding Serenas gaze a little longer than was probably necessary.

_A call came through on the hospital radio.._ “Ms. Campbell, we've got a major casualty on route. A patrol vehicle hit an IED, it flipped and rolled before catching fire. The driver is critical.”

With that two soldiers rushed through the entrance guiding the trolley in the direction of theatre, Serena handed Bernie her coffee and stack of files.

“If you don't mind, duty calls..” and with that she hurriedly followed the trolley and it's inhabitant.

A somewhat bemused Bernie feeling like she'd stepped back twenty years in to training, dumped her files on to the nearest Lieutenant, slugged back the remainder of Serenas exquisite coffee and followed suit. She found the pull of her old life too strong to resist and she had to admit she was intrigued to see this semi French wonder woman in action.

Bernie scrubbed up and cast her eye over the scans Serena was surveying..

“It appears we have a massive right hemothorax to the chest, probably a torn pulmonary vein. Tell theatre to prep for a right anterolateral thoracotomy..” Serena instructed.

“Oh really..” Bernie interjected.

Serena arched her eyebrow in response “You have an objection Major Wolfe?”

“More of an observation really.. the fast scan shows free fluid in the abdomen. The bleed might be coming from the liver passing from the abdomen to the chest via a tear in the diaphragm in which case we should be prepping for an abdominal exploration..”

“or it could be a tear in the pulmonary vein?..” Serena insisted.

“or it could be the pulmonary vein” Bernie repeated, unconvinced.

“Great, well I'm glad we agree. Thanks for your 'observations' Major Wolfe, I'll take it from here.” Serena turned on her heels and entered theatre.

Ha. The nerve of the woman, Bernie took her place at the rear of the theatre, she wanted so badly to have her instincts proven right. She watched as Serena repaired the pulmonary vein, her movements effortless and precise. She gazed up to take in Serenas face, the intensity of her eyes was mesmerising though why she felt the need to wear a khaki scrub cap in an operating theatre Bernie had yet to understand. Hardly somewhere requiring camouflage, obviously a bit of an extrovert she thought. Bernie was brought around from her assessment of the rather captivating surgeon by the increased rate of the heart monitor.

“BP's falling” advised one of the theatre team.

Bernie stepped forward, her eyes scanning over the open cavity “He's bleeding out”

“That's not possible, we've just turned off the tap” replied Serena, probing the area in search of a secondary bleed.

“It's not the pulmonary vein, look, it's coming up through the abdomen. You need to extend the incision Ms. Campbell..”

Serena was accustomed to being in total command of her theatre and this woman, who she had known for less than 24 hours was now dishing out orders. How dare she. She probed further, reluctant to extend the incision..

“NOW. CAMPBELL” came the Majors voice, brusk and severe.

If looks could kill she probably would've ended Bernies life there and then, she swallowed her professional pride and took her scalpel, extending the incision, discovering much to her disappointment that the rather infuriating blonde opposite her had been correct. She worked to stop the bleed and the BP stabilised. Serena did not look at Bernie once during the remainder of the operation, she finished her work in silence, instructed her junior to close up and marched from theatre muttering something in French.

\----

Bernie scanned the ward, unable to catch sight of the fiery brunette.

“Are you after the commandant?” queried a nurse.

“Um. Yes. She left theatre. Er. A little briskly..”

“She's in her office but.. from the look on her face, I'm not sure she wants company”

“Right. Well. I'll brave it, if I don't return within 10 minutes alert my unit” she winked.

Bernie tentatively opened the office door…

“Do you ever knock?..” Serena looked up from her desk, her brow knitted, eyes even more intense than before and Bernie began to question whether this really was such a good idea.

“I'm sorry, old habits. Um. I just wanted to say, sorry, if I overstepped my mark in theatre early”

“Right..” Serenas eyes dropped back to the paperwork on her desk, an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

“I only have the patients welfare at heart Serena” Bernie stated.

“..I'm sorry? And I _don't_ Ms Wolfe?” the look on Serenas face was incredulous.

Fuck. “Serena..” she trailed off.

“Please remember who you're talking to Major, I think it's best you complete your 'observations' and leave.”

“Right. Well it was fun while it lasted I guess” Bernie gritted her teeth and exited the office.

If it hadn't been for her that man would have bled out, how dare this obnoxious, beautiful woman scald her for pointing out something which she clearly wasn't able to diagnose herself. Right, Hanssen can have his report. Facilities: exceptional. Personnel: infuriating. Recommendation: 1 state of the art MRI scanner, improved training programme, additional trauma nurses, absolutely no French surgeons at all. Not one.


	4. A View To a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War. Angst. Lust.. will all that tension get the better of Bernie?....

It had been some days since the two surgeons had clashed over a diaphragm and both made sure they avoided the other at all costs. Though at quiet moments their minds often wandered, replaying the events of that day, recalling in detail the expressions that graced the other surgeons face. Both had been use to being in total command, their actions never questioned and to meet someone with equal ability and status had been... challenging to say the least.

Bernie had returned to the war room, analysing the latest local intelligence, strategising their next move. There had been growing chatter among their sources of an imminent attack, date and target yet to be ascertained. Colonel Self proclaimed that the best form of defence would be attack and ordered both Major Wolfe and Captain Griffin to form a pincer movement and attack a Taliban held position to the West of the province. Bernie was unconvinced and believed the plan to be too hastily prepared, they needed to wait, gather more intelligence. They were going in to this blindfolded and as much as she loved to take the battle to the enemy she did not want to expose her own men to undue risk. Orders were however given and they would attack after night fall.

………..

The battle was fierce, the units were out gunned and in unfamiliar territory, the enemy had the advantage. They had been expecting the British forces. Major Wolfe, against orders but with her better judgement had ordered the retreat of all units. She and Captain Griffin were in agreement, they were cornered and required a diversion to get the troops out. Bernie volunteered, she scrambled under an enemy truck and placed explosives on to the fuel tank, picked up the M32 grenade launcher and positioned herself on one of the rooftops. She spotted a sniper on a rooftop further down the square, she lined up her weapon and fired.. the wall of the building harbouring the sniper collapsed and he fell several stories to the ground. “Go. Go. Go” Captain Griffin shouted and the troops filed through the square.

The explosion had given away her position and she was under heavy fire, she fired off the 5 remaining grenades from her M32 towards the enemy held positions and retreated the several stories to ground level. The last of her unit was filing out of the square, the last man was hit in the back and fell to the ground. “Fuck” she cursed to herself. She ran to his position under fire and with the help of Lieutenant Fletcher pulled him to safety, the Taliban fighters had now made their way down from the rooftops and followed in their wake. Major Wolfe watched as the army vehicles made a hasty escape, she pulled out the mobile trigger and turned back to face the approaching fighters, waiting for them to reach the vehicle she had laden with explosives and without hesitation flicked the switch.

The force of the explosion lit up the sky, a great fireball filled the courtyard, she sat stunned for a moment by the scale of it until she heard Lieutenant Fletcher shout her name.. “Ma'am we need your assistance, he's bleeding out”

Bernie hurried to the Jeep, it was Lieutenant Digby, the Units newly assigned Medic, he had been the last man and taken a bullet in the back.

Bernie had not treated a soldier since she watched Alex bleed out in front of her, all of those years of training, incredible skill and she couldn't save the one person who meant the world to her. She felt her hand tremble and moved away from the stricken medic.

“Cut him out of that jacket and armour” she instructed “Quickly”

The soldiers did as requested and applied pressure to his oozing wound, she ordered the driver to put his foot down and the Jeep sped back to the Camp. They lifted the gurney and made their way into the camp hospital, the lights flickering on automatically in the corridors.

A nurse hurried over to the soldiers approaching theatre “I'll inform Commandant Campbell you're here..”

“No” instructed Bernie. “I don't need her help, I just need your theatre”

The nurse stopped in her tracks, unsure of which womans wrath she feared most.

\----

Serena was making her way back to quarters when she saw the British Army Jeep abandoned outside of the hospital. She bit the inside of her mouth and surveyed the entrance to the hospital, everything else seemed normal, quiet even but she couldn't assuage the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She strode towards the hospital to find the very nurse Bernie had sworn to secrecy carrying a tray of surgical implements across to theatre.

“Francoise? What on earth are you doing?” she questioned, raising her right eyebrow with some severity.

“Ah. Commandant. An. Um. Emergency came in, I was told you were not to be disturbed.” the nurse offered in response.

“Really and whom _exactly_ made that decision Nurse?” she felt her jaw clenching, she only expected to hear one name in response to that question.

And she got it. “Major Wolfe, Madame” Francoise offered shyly.

Her eyes widened and she drew a long deep breath. “That bloody woman”

\----

Serena scrubbed in and marched in to theatre, eyes locked on the blonde hovering over the table in front of her.

“What the hell to you think you're doing Major Wolfe?”

“Saving his damn life, what does it look like!!” she responded

“It looks like a ' _retired_ ' trauma surgeon is about to cut somebody open in _my_ operating theatre, without _my_ consent but feel free to correct me..”

Serena approached the operating table and surveyed Digbys unconscious body “Gunshot wound? Through and through?” she questioned.

“Yes, now if you don't mind..” Bernie held her scalpel above the entry wound ready to make the necessary incision, she felt her hand tremble again. _Get a grip Wolfe, get a grip._

Serena noticed the tremble, concern etched across her face, she looked up at the woman opposite her, sweat beading at her brow. “Bernie...” her voice soft and sincere, beckoning her to make eye contact. Bernies eyes flicked up to meet Serenas, her eyes conveying the shear fear that now enveloped her “I'll lead..” Serena commanded. Bernies relief was almost palpable and she took a step back from the table and let Serena make the cut.

Bernie steadied herself watching Serena work.. “There's fluid in the pericardium” she observed.

Serena looked up “Yes. The bullet must've penetrated the heart” she set her eyes back to the task in hand “Give me 2-0 vicryl please” she made her sutures and looked back to the blonde “There's not much more we can do now other than stabilise him..”

“Agreed” Bernie responded.

…..

Serena had removed her surgical gown and gloves and walked out on to the ward to see Bernie talking to a few of the men from her unit.

“Wolfe. My office. _**Now**_.” she ordered and made her way down the corridor.

“Good luck” Fletch offered as Bernie sighed and followed in the brunettes footsteps.

Bernie closed the door and propped herself up against it feeling the need for some physical support against the onslaught she knew was coming.

“Are you going to tell me what happened in there? Why the great Berenice Wolfe froze?” Serena span around on hearing the door click shut.

“I don't want to talk about it” Bernie lowered her eyes to the floor.

“That's not good enough. I could have you court martialed for this!”

Bernie approached her desk on the offensive “How about you save some time and just have me shot!”

“Don't tempt me..” Serena scowled back.

“But think of all the paperwork, you'd enjoy that I bet!” she smirked as she turned to walk away.

“Va te faire foutre!” _(Go fuck yourself!)_ Serena shouted after her.

Bernie stopped in her tracks, turned and met Serenas eyes.. “Maybe I will!” she winked.

The anger etched across Serenas face dropped and was replaced with complete astonishment. She stood stilled at her desk until something inside snapped and made her follow the blonde.

Quickening her pace across the courtyard she tried to catch up with Bernie “Will you wait” she protested.

Bernie could feel the blood pulsate through every inch of her body, she was tense, primed like a road mine, ready to blow at the slightest provocation.

Serena caught her arm bringing her to an abrupt halt.

“Don't” warned Bernie, looking at the hand placed on her lower arm, the touch of Serenas fingers searing in to her.

Serena searched Bernies face, she couldn't make out her expression. Was it fear? Hate? Lust?…. She needed to know.

The brunette looked her dead in the eye, daring her and uttered “..Or else?”

Something caught alight in Bernies eyes, she grabbed Serenas forearms and swung her around, her back hitting the hard concrete structure behind them with a thud. Serena released the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, her eyes widened, she went to speak  "Wha.." but was cut short as Bernie dived in and pressed her lips hungrily to Serenas own, desperate and searching as if her kiss was the only thing giving her life. Bernies lips were rough and chapped, too many hours in the sun and not enough care, it made Serena only more aware of their every movement against her own soft, glossed mouth. The blonde released her grip on the surgeons lower arms and shifted her hands to cup her face, pulling her into an even deeper kiss, tongues battling for control, searching and tasting every inch of the others mouth.

Serena still backed in to the wall felt Bernies body now moving against her, a guttural moan escaped the brunettes lips which only fed the fire deep inside the blonde, she kissed her harder.. moving her lips down past Serenas ear, she sucked on the soft skin on the arc of her neck, gently at first and then harder. She could hear Serena panting for breath, the scent of her perfume was intoxicating, she wanted to get lost in her in every conceivable way.

“ _ **Major Wolfe**_..” A searching voice yelled out across the courtyard. Those two words brought the realisation of what she was doing crashing down around her, she stumbled back from the slightly ravished brunette.. glancing at the bruise now forming at the base of her neck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She met Serenas eyes, dazed and confused and merely whispered “I'm… I'm.. Sorry” before turning on her heel and running.


	5. For Your Eyes Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie needs to get something (someone) out of her system.. but then she'll be fine. Absolutely fine. Ahem.
> 
> Some scenes of a sexual nature and discreet trading take place here!

06:00 and Bernie was brought around from her slumber by the distant hum of an Apache helicopter landing on base, her head felt sore and she screwed her eyes shut at the memory of the bollocking she'd received from Colonel Self the night before. _Arrogant, conceited prick._ She thought to herself. She'd shared her concerns about the hastiness of the mission and she'd been right but alas he'd have to take his frustrations out on someone, she obviously made a pretty good verbal punching bag for the evening.

She moved herself upright in bed, swung her legs over the side and brought her hands to her face attempting to release the tension in her brow. As her fingers moved back down her face she drew them to her lips, closing her eyes and clearing her thoughts. She inhaled deeply and caught the scent of perfume from the tips of her fingers, it was sweet and warm yet rich and earthy.. it smelt like.. Like. Oh Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Her eyes sprung open and her jaw loosened, she could hear her heartbeat drum in her ears and felt the colour drain from her face. _Serena_. She'd only gone and impaled herself on Frances finest field surgeon, practically pinned her to a wall and ravished her. Serena wasn't even gay.. _was she?_ Of course she wasn't and even _if_ she was, she wouldn't want some trembling disaster of a British Army officer, whos life indeed was a mess.

Bernie made her way in to the shower, closing her eyes as the water cascaded over her face and down her toned body. As she lathered the soap between her dexterous fingers, her mind flicking back to the night before, she could could still hear Serenas short breathes tickle her ear, still feel the warmth of their bodies pressed together.

Bernie could feel the sensations in her body heighten as every drop from the shower seemed to mark her skin, her nipples hardened and she felt an aching deep between her legs.. _Don't. You can't think about her. Not like this._ She bit down on her lower lip, willing the pain of it to cease her desperate wanton thoughts.. it couldn't.

She slid a hand down from her neck and grazed it across her right breast, capturing her nipple between her thumb and forefinger.. she began rotating it back and forth, softly at first enjoying the sweet, pleasurable motion of it.. but as her thoughts ran wilder she increased the pressure. The line between pleasure and pain was growing blurrier and the ache between her legs grew heavier. _Just this once, just_ _to_ _get her out of your system._

She released her reddening nipple and moved her hand slowly down across her taut stomach, she was now throbbing with desire and slid one finger, slowly, down over her aching clit.. she dragged it back teasingly, her breath hitching at the movement. Had she _ever_ felt this aroused before. She closed her eyes again and pictured the curve of Serenas lips, god how she'd like to have those lips on her right now, how she wanted that tongue moving against her right now. She pushed two fingers deep inside herself and gasped at the release of pressure.. she began to work them back and forth, feeling the knot tightening in her stomach. _God_ how she needed this. Curling her fingers deeper, she increased the pressure, meaningful strokes quickening in pace.. _Oh yes.... Oh. Fuck. Yes._ She held her breath as the orgasm ripped through her, falling back gently against the wall she sucked her bottom lip in to her mouth, her body savouring every last tingle of ecstasy. _Fff_.. _fuck._ That hadn't happened. She definitely did not just make herself come to the thought of Serena Campbell, the very straight Serena Campbell. Bernie tapped the back of head against the wet tiles behind her and scrunched up her delicate features, she let out a deep sigh.. indicating a new found level of self loathing.

She eventually dried off, pulled on a vest top over her aching shoulders and began to button up her camouflage jacket, she straightened up her beret, gave herself a particularly stern look in the mirror and exited her quarters.

……..

Now to go about repairing international relations with desirable French surgeons...

“Lieutenant Fletcher” she called across the canteen, he looked up from his tray of scrambled eggs and baked beans and wiped the residue from his mouth before standing to attention.

“Yes Ma'am” he responded, saluting her.

“Follow me please” and with that she turned and walked from the tent. He shot his comrades a fearful look and followed in her wake.

“What I said the other day Ma'am.. I. Um...”

“Yes, that's what I wanted to speak with you about actually..” she trailed off eyeing his obvious discomfort.

He shifted uneasily and took a gulp, trying to think of a way of talking himself out of the illicit coffee dealing he'd been proposing days earlier.

“Wine” she said firmly. “More precisely. French. er. Wine”

His eyes shot up, not the words he had been bracing himself for.

“Wine Ma'am?..” he said questioningly, able to breath a slight sigh of relief.

“Yes, the surgeon. The French one” she said looking down at her boots. “She. er. Helped us out a bit yesterday. So I wanted to say thanks. From the Unit. You see. For. Digby”

Fletcher arched his eyebrow slightly, he'd never seen the Major look quite so off balance.

“Your man in Costa? Kenco?..” she continued.

“Kandahar Ma'am?”

“Yes. Do you think he'd perhaps be able to source a bottle?”

“Consider it done. When do you need it?”

“ASAP”

“I'll have it brought by your quarters” he smiled.

“Right. Ok.” she nodded in appreciation and left.

………

Bernie attempted to keep herself and her wandering mind fully occupied for the rest of the day, taking drills, checking equipment, writing up reports from the previous nights mission. Anything to stop herself remembering her earlier indiscretion in the shower.

Meanwhile across base a certain French Commandant decided today made an excellent day for a full inventory, despite the fact one wasn't due for several weeks, she assured her colleagues “Efficiency was the art of waiting for the negligent”

Serena sat at her desk biting her lip, the tapping of her biro mirroring the speed of her thoughts. She was attempting for the twentieth time that day to complete her report on the previous nights emergency.. yet every time she ran over the details of the procedure her mind drifted. Her thoughts filled with images of intense brown eyes consuming her. Serenas eyes flicked shut and her body temperature rose as she remembered the feeling of Bernies lips grazing her neck, the heat and movement of her body against her own.. she felt a desperate pull and a rush of blood between her thighs.. _Fuck, what's wrong with me?_ She couldn't remember the last time someone had made her burn with desire like this.. frustrated she slammed down the pen to her desk. _Pull yourself together Campbell. She's a colleague, a professional, a woman for Gods sake! I've never even been more than friends with a woman..._

….....

Bernie returned to her quarters and to her surprise found a small boxed package waiting for her outside, she picked it up and sat it down on her desk. She eyed the box suspiciously for a moment or two until she drew a small knife from her ankle holster, she sliced the knife slowly through the tape and pulled back the edges of the box. She reached in to it, feeling her way through the straw it contained until her fingers made contact with something cold and smooth, she grasped at the object and freed it from the box. A half smile lit up her face “Fletch, you star”. She blew the remaining dust from the bottle and settled it down, turning her attention to the label it read.. _'An elegant red – aromatic and vibrant,_ _packed with power_ _and finesse”_ she let out a small laugh, “Perfect” she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was intended as a balanced piece of writing but it's just going to descend into angst fuelled sex.. Fireworks to come! (Amongst other things!)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, fanfic writing tends to make you a little neurotic! 
> 
> Thanks for reading x


	6. Quantum of Shiraz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 06:00-18:00. Wine. Ric Griffin playing go between. Serena in a pencil skirt and scene setting for the next chapters fireworks!

Bernie had been up since 4am, she'd already completed her morning jog, polished her boots, combed her hair in to some sort of a semblance. Sitting on the edge of her bed she kept eyeing up the bottle still positioned on the corner of her desk, she tapped her feet, bit her lip and gazed at the crack in the ceiling but her eyes always gravitated back to that shiny green bottle. _She's going to think this is ridiculous. A bribe for her silence. Something else_ _to add to the harassment charges._ Bernie raked her fingers through her tousled golden hair, returning it to it's usual dishevelled state. _Right Wolfe,_ _let's get it over with._

With that she got to her feet, grabbed the bottle by the neck and commenced her march to the Base Hospital. Upon approaching the entrance she eyed Captain Griffin, he was propped up against one the entrance doors chatting to a nurse, oozing his usual charm and charisma. Inducing little laughs from the pretty French nurse. 'Slick Ric' she'd heard batted around base, she was now beginning to understand why. Bernie rolled her eyes at this brazen breach of Army protocol until her hypocrisy suddenly dawned on her. _Right. Yes. Never mind._

“Ah Major Wolfe” Captain Griffin chirped up.

 _Bugger_. Bernie attempted subtly move the bottle from his line of sight but his shifting eyes told her she'd failed.

“Captain Griffin, everything well?” she offered.

“Yes, myself and Francoise were just debating a little foreign policy..”

“Ah. Is that what they're calling it these days..” she winked.

Ric raised an eyebrow and lifted his gaze to the offending item in the Majors right hand.

“What's that you have there Major?” he motioned to the bottle she was desperately trying to hide.

“This? Oh it's nothing.”

“It doesn't look like nothing. It looks like a very fine bottle of French red to me.. Are you planning on sharing it?”

“No. No. It's not for me, it's a gift. A. Um. Thank you. To the Commandant. It's from the Unit really.” she gulped, a slight blush appearing in her cheeks.

“Right..”

“Actually Ric, as you are here and evidently so well acquainted with our French counterparts.. you wouldn't mind just dropping this on her desk would you? Great. Thanks.”

Not giving him time to respond, she thrust the bottle at him and strode off in the opposite direction.

Ric and Francoise looked at each other with mirrored confusion.

…..

As requested Ric made his way to deliver aforementioned fine wine.

“Ah Captain Griffin, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Serena winked.

Ric shuffled his way in to her office and closed the door. Looking slightly uneasy he slid the bottle on to Serenas desk “A gift” he smiled.

Serenas eyes flicked to the bottle, a smile rose from her lips and she glanced up at Ric.

“I. Um. Don't know what to say Ric? Thank you”

“Oh. No. No. No. It's er not from me Serena”

“No?. Right. Well, it's near impossible to get a half decent bottle out here but this.. this is exceptional wine. It's from the Loire Valley! I spent a summer there after finishing my degree.. sometimes I wish I'd stayed.” she laughed to herself.

“So tell me Captain, which fine man do I have to thank for this?” she raised her eyebrow inquisitively, a sparkle in her eye.

“It's.. not a man.” he cleared his throat “It's.. Bernie..” he attempted to smile back sincerely.

“What? I. Um. Well. it's. Er. Not what I was expecting..” she trailed off, a flush rising up her neck.

Ric took some delight in watching the brunette shuffle awkwardly in her chair, attempting to fathom why two 40 something women would have such trouble exchanging a simple bottle of wine.

……….

Later that day all officers had been called in to a mission briefing by Colonel Self at the base command centre.

Bernie made her way through the oak doors in to the meeting room, the tables had been positioned to form a semi circle with Colonel Self at the front of the room armed with what appeared to be a small remote in his hand. She poured herself a glass of water from the cooler and took a seat at the end table next to Captain Griffin, scanning around the room she noticed it appeared to have divided itself in to a half British and half French contingent. Despite being a coalition force there was no doubting the historic rivalry of the nations, an underlying loathing for one another.

Colonel self tapped a button on the remote he was still clutching and the board behind him sprung to life.

The screen read: _Mission Codename:_ _'The Kill List'_

Colonel Self began in his gruff Scottish accent “Thank you all for attending so promptly..” until he was abruptly interrupted by swinging of the entrance doors.

“Mes excuses Colonel.. A lacerated liver waits for no woman!” she smiled.

Bernies eyes shot up and she felt her heart rate simultaneously increase at the sound of one unmistakably husky voice. _Great_. Bernie set her eyes back down to the table and ground her teeth a little. _This is all I need._

Ric couldn't help but notice the change in Bernies posture. He nudged her arm playfully “So.. how are our Anglo/French relations?” he whispered.

Bernie felt her face redden at his question. _He couldn't know anything. He's just winding you up Wolfe._ “Fine” she retorted, her eyes glued to the same inch of the table they had been since Serena had made her entrance.

“Right if we're now _all_ ready to begin, let's get to the task in hand” the Colonel stated, shooting a look at the now seated brunette.

 _Out of order Guy._ Bernie raised her eyebrow at his obvious jibe. She glanced up and caught the eyes of the now seated French surgeon positioned directly opposite her, Serena seemed to understand Bernies sentiment and gave her a half smile by way of thanks. Bernie gulped, her heart seemingly ceasing operation at the warmth of the expression directed to her, she pulled her lips in to a wry smile and she lost herself a little in Serenas eyes.

“Mullah Abdul Zahir” Self proclaimed bringing Bernie back around from her surgeon induced daze.

“Chatter on the ground has indicated he's in the region, we believe to make contact with a local Taliban cell to initiate plans for an attack. We CAN NOT let this man leave the area alive, is that understood?” Colonel Self swept the room with his eyes as if obtaining unspoken acceptance of his command.

“Our biggest problem is that he's said to be hiding out within the near vicinity of the civilian hospital in Northern Helmand, which means we have been advised against an air strike. We're going to have to go black ops on this one. Have someone stationed within the hospital and work from there. Myself and Colonel Moreau will discuss in more detail and a second briefing will be held imminently. That will be all for now”

The officers arose from their seats and started for the exit, Bernie held back for a moment to determine the whereabouts of a certain brunette, she was never very adept at apologies or pleasantries and wanted to ensure she made a clean getaway.

Her eyes locked on to the unmistakable figure of Ms. Serena Campbell. _Bloody hell. She's. Full military uniform. Um. Right._ Bernies eyes couldn't quite compute the image in front of her, Serena Campbell in a perfectly tailored, royal blue, figure hugging skirt suit.. oh and if she isn't wearing a crisp white shirt, with the top two buttons teasingly unfastened, such promise of what was underneath. _That's. That. Can't be standard issue._ Bernie sighed dragging her eyes away from Serena and started her escape.

“Major Wolfe” a warm voice and pair of heels clicked after her.

_Keep walking, you haven't heard her._

“Bernie wait..”

 _Bugger_. “Ms. Campbell.” Bernie turned and gave Serena a cursory smile as she allowed the Brunette to catch up with her.

“The courtyard. By which I mean what happened..  When you were there. And..”

“Right. Ok. In here shall we?” the blonde gestured to a small darkened office along the corridor from the meeting room, her cheeks now flaring with colour, still unable to make eye contact with the woman whose presence seemed to burn in to her.

“Right.. well. I have to admit.. the thing is. You're not exactly.. Um. My usual type!” Serena laughed to herself. Bernies eyes flicked up to meet her. _God that smile_.

“Right. No. Of course. I.. I hadn't really thought it through to be honest. Stupid mistake really.” Bernie now found herself glancing around every corner of the room, anywhere but at Serena.. If she had of looked, she would've seen the brunettes glowing smile drop at the mention of 'mistake'

“I. I see. No that's fine, absolutely. Heat of the moment and all that” Serena blushed.

“Right.”

“Right.”

“Better be getting along I suppose..” Bernie made for the door until a familiar hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks, she gulped at the sensation of Serenas touch.

“Thank you for the wine by the way..” Serena smiled, extending an elegant fingered hand. “Truce?” With a little trepidation Bernie took Serenas hand and wrapped her fingers firmly around it, she felt the injection 1000 volts flood from her hand directly to the pumping muscular organ in her chest. Her eyes flicking back up to meet Serenas, her palm growing increasingly sweaty in the other womans grasp. God how she yearned to pull her close..

“Serena.. I..”

“Ah. Ms. Campbell there you are!” Colonel Self pushed through the office door, eyes locked on the brunette.

Bernie jumped back as if she'd been caught shaking hands with the devil.

“Are you OK Major Wolfe?” Guy eyed her suspiciously.

“Absolutely. Never been better. I'll be off then” she said hurriedly as she made her escape from the office.

_To be continued... (someone's got to help Serena out of her uniform...)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, Your comments make my day. I hope you continue to enjoy it!! : )


	7. Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18:00-23:00. Angst. Bickering. Sexual tension. Filing Cabinets. Some uniforms were damaged in the making of this chapter!
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains scenes of a very sexual nature!

The rest of the day rolled by in a sandy haze, the hourly patrols left and returned and the sun had begun to set. Bernie paced outside the door of Colonel Selfs office, biting her lip she continued to mentally chastise herself for everything she had said, yet hadn't said… everything she had done but failed to progress. She had become momentarily distracted by the whiles of a French field surgeon. _No More_ . She told herself. _Back to business_. With that she drew her hand up to the door and knocked firmly.

“Come in” a distracted voice echoed from the other side.

The Major made her way through to find Colonel Self and his French counterpart shaking hands, the latter turned to leave and Bernie offered him a smile and took her seat.

“What can I do for you Major?” the Colonel questioned as he returned to his desk.

“The mission we were briefed on earlier today Sir, I'd like to volunteer? I have all of the necessary medical training to work within..”

Colonel Self held up a hand to stop the Bernie mid speech. “Let me stop you there Major, that position has already been assigned.”

“What? To who?”

“The French Commandant, Campbell. Exceptional woman, heads the base Trau..”

“I _know_ who she is Sir.” Bernie interrupted him with some exasperation. “I just don't see _why_ you'd think she'd be a better choice?! Has she even had any real combat experience?!” the blonde attempted to enforce her point by gesticulating wildly with her hands.

“Major Wolfe. Ms. Campbell may not have your gung ho mentality but that's why she's a better solution. She takes a more.. considered approach.”

“Ha. She'll get herself killed! She can't know what she's doing...” Bernie took to her feet, angered by his apparent disregard for her skills.

“The French have contacts in play, it's better this way Major.”

“No. No it's not. Excuse me Sir” she turned and made for the door.

_Better? More considered approach? She'll be cannon fodder. Stupid, infuriating woman._

Bernie marched across camp, in a glowing rage.. muttering expletives to herself. She suddenly found herself walking through the corridor of the base hospital, it felt eerie after dark, all of the non essential staff had left for the day and there was a stilled silence.

Bernie decided against the need for formalities and lunged through Serenas office door, any peace that had existed in the hospital was brought to an abrupt halt.

“Are you _completely_ mad?”

Serenas eyes flickered up instantly to meet the glowering look of the British Major.

“Excuse me?” she shot back.

“Were you ever going to tell me, you'd signed yourself up for a suicide mission?”

“I appreciate your concern Major but some of us don't plan on getting shot every time we leave base!”

“What's that suppose to mean?!”

“You know.” Serena look her dead in the eye, as if she could see through to her very soul.

“Do you have any idea what they'd do to you if they discovered who you were?”

“I don't plan on getting caught..” Serena began shuffling files on her desk anxiously, as the full weight of the Majors words sunk in.

“You're an idiot!”

“Maybe but I'm no coward!” Serena stood from behind her desk, hands firmly planted on the solid oak surface.

“What?!” Bernie stepped forward, pushing in to her personal space, daring her to go on.

Serena met her eyes.. “You know what Bernie, sometimes it takes greater courage to live than to die!”

Bernie knew exactly what she meant but she couldn't believe someone she'd known for all of five minutes was taking her soul apart piece by piece.

“You know nothing about it..” Bernie was visibly shaking, anger, hurt, fear.. emotions that she had kept suppressed for years were beginning to rise up within her. She started backing away from Serena. _I don't need Dr_ _bloody_ _Campbell-_ _Freud thank you very much._

“I know what happened. I know why you're constantly attempting to get yourself killed. Why you can't even hold a scalpel steady these days..” Serena edged around her desk, taking hesitant steps towards Bernie.

“Stop.” Bernie commanded.

But Serena continued inching forward “You have to talk to someone. I could refer you to..”

“No.”

They were now so close Bernie could hear Serenas gentle breathing, swore she could even feel it, the brunette had positioned herself between Bernie and the office door, her only escape route.

“Please Bernie, I can help you..” Serenas eyes searched the blondes face, finding eyes that shone with freshly forming tears.

“Move out of my way Serena..”

“No..” Serenas voice was determined. Bernies eyes flicked from the door to the woman standing barely inches in front of her, the brunettes eyes had such an intensity that they burned through to her very core of her. _Damn you_ _Campbell._ _With your psychology and your eyes and that bloody white shirt._

She could feel the mix of frustration and desire building within her, Serenas eyes flickered down to blondes lips.. _Oh Fuck_. Bernies breath hitched and she lunged forward, pushing Serena back against the door, their lips meeting in a frenzied kiss, hot and wet and desperate. The brunette bit down on her lower lip, which made Bernie pull away.. her hands pinning the surgeons elegant wrists, her eyes surveying the beautiful, quivering wreck in front of her.

“Serena..” she hesitated.. “Tell me you want this..”

The brunettes eyes looked up, she saw the mix of fear and lust etched on the Majors face and she found herself surrendering to everything it evoked in her. She pushed forward landing a crushing kiss back on the blondes lips, stumbling backwards with her until Bernies thighs hit the edge of her desk.

“ _Yes.”_ her voice was breathless and eager “I _want_ this.”

Four little words was all it took for Bernie to feel a heavy throbbing between her legs, every nerve ending on her body springing to life. She could feel the friction of her hardened nipples pushing against the black cotton fabric of her bra. Serenas hands made their way up in to soft blonde locks pulling her in to a deeper kiss, her tongue delving in to Bernies mouth, tasting coffee and tobacco she sucked lightly on the tip of her tongue inducing little moans from blonde.

Serenas hands travelled back down her neck, her nails grazing soft pale skin, she latched on to the collar of Bernies khaki jacket and set about freeing her from it. The blonde shrugged it from her shoulders and discarded it to the floor, she pulled the brunette in to her, their bodies now flush, heat rising between them.

Serenas lips made their way down to Bernies jawline, peppering it with soft kisses, she continued down to her ear, swirling the edge of her tongue against it. Leaving a trail of lingering kisses and soft bites all the way down the blondes neck, she smiled as she felt her body arch in to her, physically pleading for more. “ _Bernie_...” she purred in to her ear, _“How_ _long have you wanted_ _to fuck me?.._ _.”_

Bernie nearly choked at the question. _Who. What. How_.

There was something about the way Serena said ' _Fuck_ ' that left her completely undone. Once she'd regained full consciousness she decided it was time to take matters in to her own hands. Literally. “I've had enough of your questions _Campbell_ ”

“And. I've quite frankly had enough of your clothes..”

“Is that so..?”.. Serena arched an eyebrow.

Bernies right hand snaked from Serenas waist slowly up her royal blue jacket until it made contact with a shining brass button just below her chest, she circled it with her index finger teasingly… The brunette bit down on her lip, feeling a tension rise between her legs. She undid the button effortlessly with one quick flick of her finger, her lips pulled in to a smirk.. impressed by the easy work she'd made of it. Bernie now had quite the view of Serenas ample cleavage, encased by just a crisp white shirt and the matching lace bra that lay beneath it. _Christ_. She could feel the throbbing grow heavier, an unmistakable wetness in her knickers. _I need to fuck_ _this_ _woman six ways to Sunday.._

“Is that the _best_ you can do Major?”

Her eyes darkened at the question, an intensity in her stare that made Serena wonder she if should have indeed kept her mouth shut on this occasion.

Bernie pushed off the desk sending them both flying backwards in to the filing cabinet, her hands grabbed either side of Serenas shirt and ripped it open. Buttons sent flying in every direction, exposing her shapely chest and smooth toned stomach. She dipped her head to meet the brunettes in another hungry kiss, releasing her lips only to take a much needed breath.. She began kissing the lightly tanned skin at the top of her chest, moving her hand to caress the left nipple protruding through Serenas lacy bra.. soft moans escaped the surgeons lips with the rise and fall of her chest. Bernie swept the bra strap from Serenas right shoulder and circled the newly exposed nipple with her tongue, she took her breast in to her mouth, sucking lightly.. inducing deeper moans before tugging at it gently with her teeth.

“Oh Fuck Bernie...” Serena voice trembled with the ecstasy that was being inflicted on her.

The blonde couldn't contain the need to touch her any longer, her hands found their way to the hem of the brunettes skirt and she tugged it up over her hips.

“We can't..” Serena breathed.. “Not here..”

Bernie slid her hand between Serenas thighs, stroking the silky material that was now soaked through, she slid her middle finger under the fabric, teasing her in to submission.. “ _Shall I stop._.” she whispered in to her ear, knowing the question was only ever going to be a rhetorical one.

“ _Please_ _don't_..” the aching in Serenas voice was almost palpable. Bernie pulled at the hem of her knickers, teasing them away from her until they dropped to the floor. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth in anticipation as the blondes hand returned to the growing heat between her legs, she dragged two long fingers through her wetness and over her swollen clit. Serena took a sharp intake of breath and grasped at the cabinet behind her. _Fucking hell Bernie._ She pushed her fingers slowly back down over throbbing pink flesh and felt Serena writhing against them, pushing her hips down on to Bernies hand, desperate for relief.

The blonde decided she had teased her rival for just long enough and slid two fingers inside of her, Serena gasped as she felt Bernie push in to her, her head rolled back and her legs spasmed at the release of pressure. _Fuck yes._

Bernie couldn't help but smirk with delight at the affect she was having on this fiercely independent woman. She nudged the inside of Serenas thigh with her knee, widening her stance and curling her fingers deep inside of her. The brunette pushed herself up on to the balls of her feet as Bernie began to work her back and forth with strong meaningful strokes, she arched her back and her grip tightened on the metal behind her. She could feel the pressure building inside her, her moans intensified as Bernie quickened the pace and force with which her fingers worked. She wanted to see Serena come. _Now_. She curled her fingers again and searched for that sensitive spot, she knew she'd found it when brunettes head dropped back and she felt her tighten around her fingers, she ghosted over the area in small tantalising strokes. Serena felt a tightening in her stomach and her hips started to buck desperately seeking out release.. _“_ _Oh...._ God _.”_ her orgasm ripped through her like wildfire, she fell back onto the cold metal surface of the cabinet.. her legs barely able to hold her upright. Bernie dipped her head to meet Serenas lips as she soaked up the aftershocks of her orgasm, she kissed her tenderly and stroked her thumb along her cheek gazing at her with complete affection, unsure whether she'd seen anything quite so beautiful in her entire existence.

Glancing up Bernie caught her reflection in the clock face above the cabinet, her eyes suddenly widened and her brow tensed as a feeling of panic crept up inside her. _You can not fall for her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your wonderful comments.. they keep me happily typing away!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy what's to come!


	8. On Her Medecins Secret Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we turned up the burners in the last chapter but is Bernie ready to lay down her feelings... doubtful.
> 
> Serena's sent undercover (Get your mind out of the gutter! That's for a later chapter...) and is reacquainted with an old flame (cue: jealous Bernie) 
> 
> Who can they trust?...

It had been precisely 4 days 10 hours and 39 minutes since Bernie had last cast eyes on Serena. Not that she had been counting. Ahem. Sat in the officers mess at base HQ, her head bowed and her fingers massaging her temples she grimaced at the memory of their parting.

She'd helped to sweep up some files that had fallen from the cabinet in the midst of their passion and handed the surgeon a stray button, before attempting to make her excuses... 'I've just remembered.. there's somewhere I need to be...' She pushed a stray golden lock behind her ear and her dragged her eyes up from the worn grey carpet to briefly meet the brunette.. “Sorry." she had whispered before turning on her heel and practically sprinting from the office.

_Sorry?!…_ She chastised herself  as she screwed her eyes shut .  _ Welcome to club scrub up Berenice Wolfe, here's your  lifetime achievement award. _

The Major continued to stare in to her bowl of porridge, swirling the spoon through the gloppy oats, trying to block out replays of her less than gracious behaviour when a familiar voice awakened her.

“Hello stranger..”

Her eyes shot up, Serena Campbell, smiling one of those smiles that just seemed to stop the world from turning. _Bloody hell._

"Ms. Campbell” Bernie acknowledged her all too professionally.

“Is it me avoiding you or you avoiding me?..” she smiled back nervously.

“Not at all. It's.. I've just been. Busy. Very busy” _Busy yes, thinking about_ _the taste of your kiss,_ _the curve of your hip_ _s_ _and the way you moan_ _ed_ _into my ear.._

“Right. Good.” Serena gulped.

“How's Digby?” Bernie swiftly changed topic before the mounting tension enveloped them both.

“Um. All signs indicate that he's recovering well from surgery but he'll need some physio terrorism if he's to ever arm wrestle again” she smiled.

“Ha. Not particularly his style. He's more of a… tactician”

“Very Napoleonesque”

“He who fears being conquered, is sure of defeat” the blonde quoted back Napoleon rather proudly. You can be on my quiz team!

“I hadn't realised you were such an admirer of the French, Major?” Serena quirked an eyebrow at the fascinating mess of a woman sat before her.

Bernie felt the blush rising up her neck.. “I'm not.” she stated a little too sharply, witnessing the brunette physically recoil at the sting of her words. “Well.. the little General could talk a good game couldn't he. But he met his Waterloo eventually” she winked.

“You'll be telling me you've got a dog named Wellington next” Serena offered her an ironic eyebrow.

“Ha. Funny you should say that..”

“No...”

“And what's wrong with Wellington may I ask?...” Bernie tilted her head with a smile as she rose from her chair.

“It's a bit.. er.. Britannic!”

“Well. Serena Campbell. You might be interested to know that Wellington was not only one the finest commanders the British Army has ever known but also a great lover of fine wines..”

“A man after my own heart!” she winked back holding the Majors gaze.

Her words seem to resonate a little more deeply than intended with the blonde, as Bernie dragged her eyes from Serena and shuffled awkwardly as the echoes of 'man' and 'heart' filled her mind. This did not go unnoticed, as Serenas playful smile was replaced with a slight grimace as the Major excused herself.

“I'd better.. be off. Check Griffins keeping my Unit in good order”

They exchanged polite smiles and Bernie turned to leave. Serena eased back against the table, her eyes never never leaving the blonde as she made her way out of the mess room. She took in a deep breath and sighed to herself as the door clicked shut.

\----

Later that afternoon Bernie had been passed a message to attend Colonel Selfs office promptly, she begrudgingly made her way.. mulling over what request he might make of her next. Army politics had never been her strong suit, which she surmised, is why someone like him, a calculated, cold blooded dinosaur could hold a higher rank than herself.

The Lieutenant at his door ushered her in to the room, where she was greeted by the sight of Colonel Self firmly planted behind his desk, Captain Griffin and the unmistakable figure of one Commandant Campbell dressed in what appeared to be very civilian clothes. Beige fitted trousers a white linen blouse, she always managed to look so effortlessly beautiful Bernie thought to herself.

The Majors eyes twitched between the three of them, all sorts of theories running through her mind.. “What's this about?..” she queried, slightly troubled by the situation she found herself in.

“Did you not attend the briefing last Tuesday Major Wolfe?” he queried, with almost a verbal rolling of his eyes.

Bernie gritted her teeth, one minute in and he was already getting under her skin.. “Yes Sir.. this is to do with the Kill List?”

“Indeed. As you have been made aware Ms. Campbell is to take the lead on this. She will be placed undercover with a group of MSF (Medecin Sans Frontiere) doctors already working within the hospital. She will determine the whereabouts of the target and report back.”

“Right..” Bernies eyes shifted to the woman a couple of metres to her left, disappointment tinged in her acknowledgement of the Colonels plan.

“I know there has been some.. friction between you both but I trust it will be at an end.”

Serena looked over to the blonde and met her eye.. “Well, we are equals after all.” she smiled, their eyes locked in an unspoken gesture of friendship and understanding.

“Right. Yes. Of course.”

“The reason I've asked you here Major is to instruct you, alongside Captain Griffin, to be Ms. Campbells point of contact outside of the hospital. You will report her findings directly to myself and convey any orders back from our side”

“Understood Sir.”

“There's just one final introduction to make before the Commandant leaves us for Kandahar..” The Colonel raised his voice “Lieutenant, show him in”

Bernie turned her eyes to the door and in strode a slightly rugged man, light brown hair, perhaps in his mid forties Bernie concluded, handsome-ish she guessed.. if you liked that kind of thing but he carried a slight air of arrogance. _Undeniably French._

“Monsieur Leveque, I believe you're already acquainted with Ms. Campbell”

“Serena..” he brushed past Bernie without any sort of acknowledgement, making a beeline for the brunette and planting a kiss on either cheek.

“Richard.” she smiled back at him, her eyes searching his face “How long has it been?”

“Too long.. Sudan? 2.. no 3 years ago!”

“It's so good to see you again..”

Bernie saw how Serenas face lit up whilst talking with him and she had to admit she felt a slight pang of jealousy creep up within her. Who even was he? Certainly no one of note or else Bernie would have known the name, wouldn't she?..

“Right. This is all very nice but I really am a busy woman so..” Bernie interrupted the reunion to the side of her, keeping her eyes forward at all times. A grin played at the corners of Captain Griffins mouth, not quite able to put his finger on it but under the distinct impression that something more was going on between the two women.

“Major Wolfe” the Colonel interrupted rather bruskly. “This is Richard Leveque, he is the lead MSF doctor working out of Kandahar Hospital and _critical_ to this missions success. Ms Campbell will be in his hands whilst stationed there.”

“Lucky her..” Bernie scoffed under her breath, she could feel her temperature rise.

For the next hour they studied the hospital plans Leveque had brought with him, Bernie stole the odd glance at Serena and scrutinised as best she could the body language between the brunette and the Frenchman. _What were they to each other? What had they been?_ She put her intrigue to one side and continued to strategise their moves and times of contact, once all parties were happy and in agreement the mission was a go.

“Good luck Ms. Campbell, Monsieur Leveque, I look forward to your reports in the coming days..” the Colonel shook their hands and the group started filtering from the room. Serena and Leveque led the way with Bernie and Captain Griffin following behind, the blondes eyes seared in to her back, desperately wanting to plead with her not to go. As if she could feel the strength of Majors stare she turned to look back at her, Bernie snapped her eyes away and continued forward.

They walked across base until they reached the rusting vehicle Monsieur Leveque had arrived on, Captain Griffin helped the Frenchmen load up the Jeep with supplies from the trauma unit whilst the two surgeons stood awkwardly to the side wondering who would break the silence first.

“So… you and Robert..” Bernie began.

“Richard?...” Serena corrected her.

“Hmm.. You know each other well do you?...”

“Yes, why?...”

“No reason. Just concerned for your welfare..”

“I can take care of myself Major..”

“I wasn't suggesting otherwise.. He just seems a bit..”

“What?..”

“Nothing.”

“Right”

“Right”

They both stood planted in a tense silence, eyes set forward to the two men loading the Jeep, inwardly urging them to hurry it up. Finally after what felt like hours they returned to them.

“Your carriage awaits Madame..” Richard offered a hand to Serena which instantly made Bernie clench her already tensed jaw a fraction harder.

He glanced over at Bernie and mistook her silent frustration for something else..

“Don't worry Bernie, I'll take good care of her..” he smiled, resting a hand on the tall blondes shoulder in an attempt to alleviate her concern.

“It's Major” she stated glancing down to the hand placed on her shoulder “...and I'm quite sure Serena can take ample care of herself. So if that's all Dick?..”

“It's Richard.. my friends call me..”

“Great. Goodbye then.” and with that she turned and made her way back to quarters, leaving a rather quizzical look on the Frenchmans face and Ric smiling apologetically for her abrupt manner.

To be continued….

 


	9. Kandahar City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in updating this, I've let real life get in the way lately and needed to get this 'linking' chapter penned to set the scene for some more undeniable sexual chemistry! 
> 
> Last time out Serena was sent undercover to a civilian hospital in Kandahar with a mystery doctor from her past, which Bernie was naturally overjoyed about! We join them two weeks in.. there's some suspicious activity around the wards, an anxious Major and a bit more of teasing Ric Griffin!

It had been two weeks since Serena had left for Kandahar, she had worked alongside her new colleagues at MSF with her usual dedication and vigour. The hospital was overcrowded and under equipped, her time in the NHS had seemed like a breeze in comparison but she was back to what she loved doing, saving lives, making a difference.

The Commandant had kept a watchful eye on the comings and goings from the hospital, there was always an armed presence, the Taliban controlled the region and enforced this by creating a climate of fear. They didn’t trust the foreign doctors and tolerated them purely as a means to treating their own fighters, Serena loathed having to help them and was tempted on more than one occasion to let her scalpel slip but she had something she needed to accomplish first. _Bigger picture Campbell, bigger picture_.

As requested, Serena had radioed in nightly reports of her days spent in the hospital, so far there had been little to report but today seemed different, there were more than double the amount of armed men skulking around the wards and the look in their eyes had changed from one of disdain to purpose. The doctors had been denied access to the basement on the south west wing of the hospital which only aroused her suspicion further, she’d decided she would make an excuse to be down there towards the end of her shift and check it out.

\------

21:45

Serena was fifteen minutes away from finishing her shift and decided now was the perfect time to carry out some reconnaissance on what lurked in the west wing of the hospital basement, she took her faithful clipboard and made her way to the stairs. Descending the darkened staircase she heard the light tap of footsteps following behind her, she steadied her breathing and turned to face the figure some 10 metres behind her.

“Who’s there?” she queried with some authority, attempting to mask the thudding beat of her heart.

“Serena.. what are you doing down here?” the familiar voice of Richard Leveque responded.

“We need to know what’s going on Richard” she gestured with her clipboard to the end of the corridor.

“They’ll kill you if they find you here, come back to the ward with me”

“Not until..”

The doors at the end of the corridor swung open revealing several men armed with Kalashnikovs. _Fuck_.

The two doctors hastily retreated in to a nearby supplies room, Serena kept the door ajar and watched the men through the slither of light.

“They’re arguing.. I can’t make out what they’re saying” she whispered.

Richard stood against the wall, anxiety etched across his face.

“Christ!” Serena exclaimed, letting the doors close gently as the voices faded into the background.

“What is it?.. Have they seen you?!”

“No” she shook her head and her jaw clenched “It’s him.”

“Who?”

“Zahir. The intel was right” her eyes met Richards as her brow tensed.

“We need to get out of here Serena” the French man began pacing, wringing his hands in distress.

“You go. Radio base, speak to Major Wolfe. Give her our location”

“You’re not coming?” he queried in disbelief.

“I’ll stay here, we need to keep eyes on him. We can’t afford to lose him Richard”

“No. You can’t” he shook his head in defiance.

“Go. Now. I’ll be ok” she half smiled, knowing her statement unlikely to be proven true.

He took her hand “I still love you, you know”

She cast her eyes down to his hand and hesitated with her response “I know… Now go.”

With that Leveque took his leave and Serena began searching the supply cabinets for a makeshift weapon.

 ----------

22:20

Meanwhile back at base Bernie was seated alongside Captain Griffin at the communications desk in the command centre, tapping her foot impatiently, her eyes searing in to the radio.

“She’ll be in touch, don’t worry” Ric raised an eyebrow at the incessant tapping. He had kept an unspoken fascination since the French surgeon had departed base, at just what lay between her and the Major.

“I’m not worried. I just expect people to do their jobs. On time.” Bernie shot back, in attempt to mask the growing anxiety in the pit of her stomach. _Bloody French, late for everything._

 

“She’s got Monsieur Leveque with her.” he smiled.

Bernies jaw clenched at the mention of the French man’s name “The man’s got no military background and _clearly_ has an over inflated opinion of himself.”

“Clearly” Ric chirped in sarcastically.

“What use is he going to be if something happens?” Bernie responded, exasperation clear in her voice.

“They were engaged you know..”

“Who?”

“Ms. Campbell and Leveque”

Bernie ground her teeth a little harder “Really..” she muttered in annoyance, feigning her disinterest though she felt something twisting inside of her, whatever it was it reminded her of a shrapnel wound she’d once had, just a little closer to the beating organ in the upper left of her chest.

“Mm.. supposedly quite the love affair!” he teased, eager for the blonde to let something slip.

“Right” Bernie bit the inside of her lip, her knuckles turning a shade of pale as she scrunched her fists inside the pockets of her combat trousers.

“As I hear it, they were working together for the MSF in Sudan until they were torn apart by war and she was seconded here, perhaps it’s fate bringing them back together?” Ric tilted his head in the direction of the Major whos eyes had not left the radio in front of her.

She pushed back from her desk in frustration and got to her feet “I’m just not sure why you’d think I’d care in the _slightest_ , who she's sleeping with” her pained expression betraying the intended nature of her words.

Before Ric was able to respond the radio began to crackle..

“This is Romeo Lima, come in Bravo Whiskey”

Bernie and Ric cast each other a confused look as the breathless voice of Richard Leveque echoed through the Comms room, the Major scrambled for her radio, knocking a heap of papers to the floor in her eagerness.

“This is Bravo Whiskey, go ahead Romeo Lima”

“Sere.. I mean Sierra Charlie, she’s found him.”

“Found who?”

“The target. He’s.. He’s here. The hospital. The Basement”

“Has Sierra Charlie confirmed eyes on the target?”

“Yes. She’s still down there”

“ _What?!_ ”

Bernies heart began to race, her military mind clouded by a flood of emotions, the tremor returned to her hand as she looked to Ric.

“We need to alert the Colonel.”

“Agreed” Ric darted from the room to relay the information.

“I need you to tell me their exact positions Richard, understood?”

 --------- 

After relaying Leveques information to the Colonel, the senior officers on base had congregated in Selfs office to video conference with London and Paris, they had been after the head of Zahir for more months than they could remember. This would be a massive coup for both Armies, bolstering their command in the South of Afghanistan and ripping the core from the local Taliban cells.

“What the bloody hell is taking them so long?” Bernie paced outside the Colonels office whilst Captain Griffin sat in the chair opposite, his eyes following her irritated movements.

“British and French armies trying to agree? Politics? Paperwork?” he offered, this however didn’t appear to ease her tension.

The Major was brought to a halt by the sound of the door unlatching, as the senior figures filed from the room she waited in anticipation for Colonel Self to follow them.

“Sir, when are we going in?”

“We’re not Major, you can stand down”

“What? You’re not sending a unit in?”

“Thank you for your assistance in obtaining the intel but this operation is no longer your concern. Please return to your duties.”

The Colonel turned his back and continued down the corridor.

“…and Ms Campbell?” she called after him to no response.

Bernie stood stunned, a look mirrored on Captain Griffins face.

“I don’t like this Ric”

“Let me make a call” he replied.

He took out his phone, thumbed in several digits and placed it to his ear.

“It’s Griffin. I need to call in that favour, are the apaches scheduled to fly tonight?”

Bernie stood opposite Ric, her eyes studying him with a fierce intensity.

“Uhuh.. yes.. what time exactly?” His eyes flicked up to meet Major Wolfes and his lips pulled in to an expression which told her she wouldn’t like the news from the other end of the phone.

“I see. Yeah, I understand, thanks” Ric finished his goodbyes and ended the call.

“We’ve got a problem”

“Aerial assault?” Bernie queried.

“They’re loading missiles on to the choppers now, they’ll be in the air at 2400 hours. They’re going to blow the South East Wing of the hospital out of the ground”

“It’s a civilian hospital for Christs sake!!”

“They’re considering it ‘collateral damage’. I doubt Self would’ve fought them on it though”

“..but Serena? The MSF? They’re going to warn them surely?” the blondes eyes searched Rics face for reassurance.

“No. They think it might alert the cell and cause them to move before we drop the load, there won’t be a warning”

Bernies eyes widened as the realisation of his words struck with a deafening blow.

“She’ll.. be killed” her voice trembled with emotion.

Ric lowered his eyes and clenched his jaw, he could offer no words of reassurance.

“It’s not right Ric. I won’t let it happen!” she turned on her heel and marched in the opposite direction.

“Bernie, wait.” He chased after her.. “What can you do? They’re not going to call it off!”

“I’m getting her out, you don’t leave a man behind Ric!”

He grasped her arm “You can’t let emotion cloud your judgement Major, I know she means.. _something_ to you but it’s a suicide mission!”

Her eyes glanced up from the hand grasping her arm with a look of steely determination “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll do what I can to help” he offered.

“Do you have someone in transport that won’t ask too many questions?”

“You know I have” he smiled back.

“All I need is a Jeep.”

“Give me 10 minutes and it’s yours”

“Thank you Ric”

“Good luck my friend”

\------

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Bernie get there in time? ..and if so will Serena come willingly?! Major Berenice Griselda Wolfe is on a mission...
> 
> Thank you for those who have stuck with this fic and for your feedback which is greatly received and always spurs me on to the next chapter!
> 
> Shout out to Cassiopelia on tumblr who gave me the nudge I needed to get this chapter out! Thank you :)


	10. Live and Let Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... this has all gone a bit action film on us! Not the exact type of action I'd had in mind at the start of this fic but if I will send them out to a bloody war zone!! *Head in hands*
> 
> Anyway! Where were we.. Serena has been thrown in to jeopardy! The hospital is going to be blown sky high and only one woman can (possibly) save the day.
> 
> Cue: Action woman Berenice Wolfe!

Bernie had driven to the outskirts of Kandahar with her foot flat to the accelerator, the inconspicuous old Jeep Ric had sourced rattled with every mile, each bump in the dusty desert tracks sent a jolt through her spine and left a plume of sand in her wake.

From her time sifting through local intel Bernie was aware that the British had a contact based one klick south of the hospital, she located the weathered three storey building in a quiet part of the city and parked the Jeep out of sight. She made her way swiftly to the side entrance, checking the name on the broken intercom before thudding her knuckles against the flaking paint exterior.

Within moments she could hear the metallic scrape of bolts sliding back into the barrel of the lock. The door opened a fraction, allowing the set of eyes behind it a cursory view of the Major.

“Woh?” (Yes?) a female voice queried from the other side.

“Zma Num Wolfe Dai. Staaso mrasta mē pə kaar da” (My name is Wolfe. I need your help) Bernie responded in broken Pashto.

The door was pulled back and the Major was beckoned in by a hushed voice.

“Quick”

Bernie stepped inside and was quickly pushed back against the opposing wall with such impact it expelled the air from her lungs, before she could grasp her surroundings a cold steel blade was pressed to her throat. The woman in front of her must’ve been in her mid-thirties but war appeared to have ravaged her once softer features. She wore a black headscarf which was wrapped around the lower half of her face but framed an intensity in her brown eyes that seared in to the Major.

She slowly moved her knife to tug back the collar of the blondes jacket, revealing a crescent shaped scar on her lower neck. Dark eyes flicked up as to confirm the Majors identity and she released her hold, she moved to the window parting the blinds between forefinger and thumb to ensure no unwelcomed guests had followed.

“You should never have come here without warning Major…” she began in a thick but well-spoken Afghani accent “…you could’ve compromised the safe house”

“I’m sorry, it couldn’t be avoided. I need your help quite urgently”

The Afghani woman recognised the look of desperation in the blondes eyes and nodded in acceptance of her request for help.

“There’s going to be an airstrike on the city hospital in 30 minutes. I need to gain access to the basement. I could also do with something a bit less... regulation wear” she swept a hand down the side of her body, indicating the British combat uniform that currently adorned her body.

The woman nodded and hurried in to another room, she returned promptly with neatly folded set of clothes, Bernie scrambled out of her uniform and in to the nondescript cotton trousers and jacket she had been provided with. She pushed back her blonde curls and wrapped the black scarf over her head, shielding as much of her pale skin as possible.

“Take this…” the Afghani woman passed her a small pistol complete with ankle holster, Bernie knelt down and rolled up the hem of the trouser on her left leg, promptly fastened it on and pushed herself back up.

“Thanks” she smiled

The woman rolled out a map across the wooden table in the centre of the room, pinning the corners down with a few dusty old books.

“This is our position…” she tapped a finger on their location “…we’re facing the north wall of the hospital, take this route” she quickly marked up the map in red ink “It will be the quickest and you are least exposed”

“Thank you” Bernie nodded in appreciation.

“If I don’t return within 10 minutes of the blast, take the Jeep and head to the Camp. Ask for Ric Griffin, you can trust him”

“I will wait”

\-------

 Bernie made her way swiftly through the darkened back streets of Kandahar until she came to see the main hospital entrance some twenty metres from her position, it was guarded by two men wielding Kalashnikovs. Bernies eyes searched the exterior of the building for an alternative entry point, she spied an open window on the first floor and made her way over under the cover of darkness. She grabbed the frame and hoisted herself on to the cill of the ground floor window, levering her way up the external brickwork with the help of a drainage pipe she eventually found herself parallel with the opened window, she inched her left foot across the wall, securing it against the cill and swung her body across. Ha, still got it Wolfe.

She slipped through the window and to her relief found herself in an empty lab room, the blonde unholstered her sidearm, drew it up to her chest and made her way to the door. She pushed it ajar and saw the tall figure of Richard Leveque making his way down the lit corridor. Once he was in earshot she attracted his attention.

“Dick”

His eyes flicked up to the door frame, where he saw the lean figure of Major Bernie Wolfe.

“In here” she gestured with her free hand.

“Major Wolfe, you’re here” he scanned the rest of the room with a puzzled look.

“Where are your men?” he queried.

“At base. I’ve no time to explain, you need to move all patients from the west of the building. If anyone asks... tell them you need to contain an outbreak, something nasty and contagious.”

“That’s impossible, we haven’t the room”

“Make it possible Leveque because in…” Bernie checked her watch “…15 minutes there will not be a west wing to this building”

“Oh God… They’re going to...” Richard couldn’t quite find the words but understood quite clearly what the Major had inferred.

“Yes” she grimaced. “Serena, how do I get to her?”

“She’s… Um...” he struggled to find the words, still trying to come to terms with the impending bomb from the skies.

Bernie grasped his upper arms “Look at me, how do I get to the basement?”

“There’s a staircase… at the end of this corridor. She’s… She’s in the second room on the right”

“Thank you” Bernie released his arms and made her way to the door.

“Major” he called after her “You’ll find her?”

“I will” she attempted a smile, battling to keep the mix of emotions she was feeling in check.

Bernie descended the staircase with her back to the wall and her gun readied, she listened intently and her eyes surveyed the unfolding landscape of the hospital basement. She spied the second door to her right where Richard had last seen Serena and battled with herself not to run for the handle. She heard footsteps from the opposite end of the corridor and ducked in to an alcove, after a minute they retreated back in to the room from which they had emerged and she continued her journey down the corridor.

Finally she had arrived at the supplies room, her hand ghosted over the handle and she pushed softly down until she heard the mechanical release of the lock, she slowly pushed the door open and edged in to the room leading with her gun.

*Whack*

 _Jesus Fucking Christ_. Pain seared through Bernies right forearm as she felt the solid blow make contact with her skin, the impact causing her to release the gun sending it sliding across the tiled floor of the room.

Before her attacker could inflict another blow Bernie rushed at the figure in the dark, launching them both backwards in to the shelving behind, sending supplies crashing down to the floor. Bernie found she over powered her assailant with greater ease than she’d anticipated, as the other body struggled against her.

“Take your hands off me” a familiar voice spluttered.

Bernies eyes widened and she pulled back to get a better view of the person she now held to the wall.

“Serena?”

“Major Wolfe?” she blinked back. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Me?! Have you seen my arm!?!” she choked back incredulously.

Serenas face softened in to a smile “Sorry. I’m glad to see you”

Bernie stood transfixed, the warmth and sincerity in Serenas expression and her overwhelming relief having found her seemed to envelop every other sense.

Her relief however was short lived as the sound of distant voices roused her from her daydream.

“Shit, they’ve heard us. Get behind that cabinet and stay low” Bernie instructed, switching effortlessly back to combat mode.

Serena reluctantly did as requested and Bernie swept up her firearm and took up a position to the side of the door. The footsteps grew closer and the Major steadied herself as the handle of the door began to turn. In stepped a tall figure, muttering something in Pashto. With one swift blow from the hilt of her gun she hit the intruder across the back of neck knocking him to the floor unconscious.

“Nice work Major” Serena grinned, stepping out from behind the cabinet.

“We need to leave right now Campbell” Bernie grabbed for her arm, pulling her towards the exit of the room.

“No” Serena halted their progress, casting Bernie a stubborn look.

“There’s going to be nothing left of this hospital wing in five minutes and I’d really rather not hang around to take in the view!”

“What?” Serenas voice choked.

“They’re locking a missile on to this exact position”

“They can’t, it’s a hospital for Gods sake!? The patients?!”

“Richard should’ve moved them by now. I’ve told him to get out. So we need to go, right now!”

“I can’t”

“What?!”

 “Doctor Shreve, she’s with them...”

“With who?”

“Zahir! Some of his men were injured”

“We haven’t got the time Serena. We have to leave. I’m sorry”

“You go if you want to, I’m not. Not without her!”

“You’ll be killed”

“So be it. You never leave a man behind Major, I thought you’d understand that!”

Bernie sighed as the realisation of her own hypocrisy dawned.

“Your gun Major, as you won’t be needing it?” Serena gestured to the weapon in the blondes right hand.

“You’re a surgeon, not a soldier, stay behind me and don’t try and do anything heroic OK?”

“OK” she nodded in appreciation.

The two women made their way swiftly down the corridor until they reached the last remaining room.

“Stay here Campbell”

Bernie gestured a countdown with her fingers 3… 2… 1…

Bursting in to the room she quickly encountered 5 enemy targets, she fired off the rounds from her Glock in quick succession the element of surprise working in her favour as men fell to the floor. She took cover behind an alcove and surveyed the room for the missing doctor who was knelt in the far corner covering her head. All too aware of the lack of time they had to escape she made a dash for Doctor Shreve.

“Drop your gun” a male voice called from behind her position, closely followed by click of a weapon being made active.

Fuck. Bernie sighed as she lowered her gun to the ground, slowly turning around.

“Zahir” she recognised his face instantly.

“The very same” he smiled.

Moving closer to the Major he kept his gun trained on her position.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met a woman fighter before, such a shame you have to leave us already” he smirked, his forefinger tightening on the trigger.

*Crack*

The sickening sound of metal on bone rang through the room…

Bernies eye sprung open, looking down at her body she could see no wound to her astonishment, her view shifted to where Zahir stood and above his now crumpled body stood one Serena Campbell holding a fire extinguisher.

“I thought I told you to stay put and not try anything heroic?” she smiled at the brunette.

“Luckily for you, I didn’t listen”

Bernies ears pricked up at the sound of helicopter blades humming in the distance.

“With me now!” Bernie swooped up her gun and ran for the exit, the two women following quickly behind.

Bernie propped open the door as Morven and then Serena made their way up the stairs and through the fire escape, the Major eyed the low light of the apaches closing in.

“Run!”

The blonde sprinted after them as the missile screeched overhead.

“Hit the ground” Bernie yelled before throwing herself over Serena, protecting her from the blast behind them.

They hit the ground with a thud as debris rained down around them, the explosion lit up the sky and plumes of smoke filled the air.

The blondes ears rang with deafening sound of the blast, her mind hazy with the impact, she could hear a murmuring below her and her eyes came quickly in to focus as she looked down to see Serena Campbell laid out below. Bernies eyes searched her face and she noticed a graze to the surgeons temple, she lifted a hand to gently stroke back her dark locks and was relieved to see the wound only appeared superficial.

“Serena…” she whispered softly, stroking the brunettes face.

“Can you hear me?...” her voice grew more and more anxious as she got no response.

“Bernie?..” brown eyes blinked back the smoke as she made out the familiar features of a concerned face now softening above her.

“Don’t ever do that to me again, ok?” Bernie spluttered out, relief washing over her.

Serena smiled up at her with adoring brown eyes, an honesty of feeling in them that almost stopped Bernies heart dead. She stroked her fingers down from the surgeons temple to cup her face, brushing her fingers softly against the other womans cheek. Her eyes flicked down to the brunettes lips and back up to meet her eyes, her heart rate ever increasing as she felt the warmth of the body lying under her. _God, I love you._

Bernie lowered her face, her lips desperate to express the relief and emotion swelling up inside of her. Serenas expression relaxed in anticipation, her eyes wide, gazing eagerly at descending lips.

“Serena!”

The moment was broken as Richard Leveque ran towards the entangled women, Bernie rolled on to her side as Richard rushed to Serena.

“My darling, I thought… but you’re ok. Thank God you’re ok!”

He dropped to his knees and pulled Serena in to him, as Bernie struggled to her feet unable to look at the reunited pair, her heart ached unbearably. The French man proceeded to check Serena over for injuries, she pulled her lips in to a polite smile but her eyes could not be torn from the tall blonde walking away from her.

\-----

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. I hope that chapter didn't disappoint!! Thank you all for continuing to read, your comments mean a lot!!
> 
> Next time out we're getting back to scenes of a more intimate nature.. Stay tuned!


	11. Tomorrow Never Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's almost been a lifetime since I last updated this and I completely understand if you've long since given up on it! I've had a few lovely messages in the last few weeks prompting me to update which have finally gotten me round to completing this chapter, so thank you! You know who you are! : )
> 
> Last time out our resident Action Woman Major Wolfe, saved the day and got the girl... until she got interrupted. This chapter picks up a few hours later.

The drive back to base had felt painstakingly slow for one Major Berenice Wolfe. Richard and Serena had taken their seats in the rear of the vehicle at Bernies own insistence, a decision which she immediately regretted. Leaving her to steal fleeting glances from the rear view mirror, tensing with every touch she saw exchanged.

What remained of the night had been no kinder to the blonde, adrenaline still coursed through her veins and though desperately tired she found herself unable to give in to the sleep her body and mind craved.

 _Stop._ _Just stop_ _thinking._ She commanded of herself as she thumped her head back against the metal frame of her bed but all she could see was the soft features of Serenas face as she lay below her mere hours ago. How she had wanted to kiss her. How she wished she had been braver.

Blinking back heavy eyelids Bernie pulled on the fatigues over her aching limbs, tied back her mess of golden hair and made her way across base in search of something masquerading as a mug of coffee, her mind still working over the events of the previous day.

Y _ou're an idiot_ _Wolfe_ _,_ _why would she want you? You're a mess and she's…_

“Bernie!”

Her eyes sprung fully open as a familiar voice called her name, it dawned on her that she had no recollection how she'd made it to the Officers Mess, so lost was she to her own thoughts.

“Serena.. Uhm.. Hi”

“You didn't get much sleep either by the looks of it!?” the brunette queried, a note of concern in her voice.

“Not exactly”

“You were thinking about the blast?”

Bernies eyes flickered down before they could betray her thoughts “Something like that… You?”

“The same. Though it did occur to me, I'd rather forgotten to thank you for the small favour of saving my life”

“I think I should be thanking you actually, I'm not sure I've seen anyone so handy with a fire extinguisher before!”

“Ha! I'm a woman of many talents Major” she winked back.

“Oh, I know!” Bernie exclaimed, much to her own surprise.

Serena smiled as a blush rose to her cheeks.

“I... Um... still have that very fine bottle of red if, well, if you're not doing anything this evening, perhaps you'd like to help me with it?”

“Is Richard not up to the challenge?” Bernie shot back with a little more bite than intended, to her relief Serena hadn't appeared to notice.

“Oh, no, he doesn't drink! Not that I wouldn't have asked you if he did because... well… I… I'd like to share it with you, if that's all the same?”

“I see, I'd like that” Bernie smiled, her voice no more than whisper.

“Great. Good. Um... my office? Say seven o'clock?”

“Perfect”

“I also wanted to ask if you'd stop by the hospital later this morning, I need to assess you, following yesterday. Standard protocol, you know how it is”

“Sure. Give me a couple of hours and I'm all yours”

“Great”

“Great”

Following an exchange of nervous smiles both women parted ways, glancing back briefly to the other as they set about their days.

\------

Until cleared medically fit for duty Bernie had resigned herself to cataloguing supplies and equipment in the base armoury, not something she usually took pleasure in but for someone mysterious reason she found herself in high spirits.

“Should you be here today Major?”

“Hm? Oh you know me Ric, never happier than when I'm buried in work!”

“Right.. that'd explain the humming then would it?” he grinned.

“Humming?” Bernie creased her brow in confusion.

“Yes humming, it's a wordless sound you produce often melodic, commonly attributed to good moods.”

“I _don't_ hum”

“Right, of course you don't. Sounded suspiciously like Dus..”

“Ric” she cast him a stern look.

“So, why the good mood?”

“They must've upgraded the canteens coffee supply this morning”

“Hmm..” Rics cynical tone suggested he knew better.

“Actually Captain I've got to be somewhere so if you wouldn't mind finishing off here...”

Bernie thrust her clipboard at him and made her way out of the armoury “Great. Thanks!”

“Bern..” Ric rolled his eyes as he watched her stride off.

\-----

“Reporting for duty Ma'am” Bernie saluted with a smile.

“I think we're a little past formalities Major” Serena replied with a playful raise of her eyebrow.

A quick glance to the filing cabinet to the side of the surgeons desk made the tall blonde blush a little at the recollection. How she had thought about that night, every night, since it had happened. How she yearned to repeat it.

“Right, well I have a room ready for you if you'd like to follow me down” Serena arose from her desk and made her way out of the office, Bernie smiled to herself and promptly followed suit.

“If you could remove your jacket please Major, I'm going to start with your blood pressure”

“Certainly”

Bernie shrugged off her khaki jacket and folded it over the back of the chair before taking a seat parallel to the consulting desk. Serena slipped the armband around the Majors bicep and pulled the velcro in to place, flashing her a warm smile in the process which by no means settled her hearts pace. The brunette returned to her desk, where she scrolled through the medical records on her screen, she picked up a pen and began rolling it slowly, back and forth between her thumb and forefinger. Bernies eyes became quickly transfixed by the motion of the surgeons fingers and she felt that familiar desire begin to burn inside of her.

_Beep Beep Beep_

She was snapped quickly into focus at the beeping of the monitor, indicating the reading was complete, Serena rolled her chair towards Bernie to take in the numbers on the small digital screen. She noted them on her clipboard and glanced up to the blonde with a furrowed brow.

“Did you jog over here Major?”

“No. Why do you ask?”

“Your heart rate is slightly elevated, no cause for concern. Sometimes the added awareness of a BP test is all it takes”

“It's never happened before”

_Berenice Griselda Wolfe please stop talking._

“Will you hop on to the bed so that I can examine you properly”

“Do you need me to take anything off?”

As soon as the words left her mouth, she instantly regretted them.

“That's quite an offer Major but I think we'll manage with them on”

_Do not open your mouth. Ever. Again._

“I'm just going to take a listen to your chest”

“Mmhmm”

The brunette bowed her head and adjusted her stethoscope as she listened intently, repositioning it once or twice before hanging it back around her neck.

“Perfect. Have you experienced any pain since the…. Incident?”

“Um.. my side has been a little tender. Nothing to worry about”

“I'll be the judge of that thank you. Now which side is causing you pain?”

Bernie loosened the tight grip she hadn't realised she'd held on the side of the bed and moved her hand to indicate the tender area.

“Just here but honestly, it's nothing. I should be getting back” the blonde began to push herself up on to her elbows.

“Major Wolfe.” Serenas voice took on a firm commanding tone that surprised even Bernie and she lowered herself carefully back down to the bed.

“Now I'm just going to lift your vest up slightly to take a look, if that's OK?”

“Mmhmm”

Bernie narrowed her eyes at the ceiling tile in the far corner of the room in attempt to block out the nearing presence of the brunette. _Please let this end._

Her distraction was proving futile as she felt the gentle pull of material over her abdomen, followed by the soft touch of warm hands. _How can one person have such an effect, it's ridiculous._ Serena worked her hand up to the bruised area on the Majors left side.

“Ahh!” a pained sigh left the Majors mouth against her will as she bit down on her lower lip.

Serena took a sharp intake of breath and sighed “It's nothing is it Major?!”

“Well….”

“I'm sending you for an X-ray”

“Right.”

“You don't have to pretend everything's OK all of the time you know, you can afford to let your guard down” the surgeon smiled fondly at her.

“Ahah”

Bernie's eyes fell to her fingers which were twitching anxiously, Serena noticed and tentatively covered Bernie's restless hands with her own, stroking her thumb over the lightly freckled skin.

“Serena, I..”

Just as she had begun she was cut short by an insistent knocking at the door to the treatment room. Serena sighed regretfully as Bernie pulled her hand from the surgeons grasp and swivelled herself upright.

“Come in” Bernie boldly announced.

Serena rolled her eyes in disbelief, as the soldier grasped for her jacket and made her way to the door.

“Ah, notre sauveur!”

In stepped the all too familiar figure of Richard Leveque. _It just had to be him. Again._

“I wanted to thank you Major, from both myself and Serena”

“It was nothing really, I would've done the same for anyone” she responded, her eyes cruelly making contact with the brunettes upon the last word.

The Majors words stung in a way Serena hadn't expected. _Anyone. That's just all I am to her._ _Just anyone._

“Right I've got to run” Bernie tore her eyes from Serenas now pained expression and swiftly made her way out of the room, leaving a once again puzzled Frenchman in her wake.

“There's been something I've been meaning, no, wanting to ask you Serena”

“Right...” Serena faintly acknowledged the words coming from his mouth without actually listening, her eyes were still on the open door or rather where she'd last seen the tall blonde figure of Major Wolfe.

Serena collected her clipboard and made her way into the main ward, Monsieur Leveque in tow.

“Will you _stop_ for a minute!” he commanded.

The Frenchman grabbed for her arm, halting her stride. Serena glanced around the busy ward to see all heads turn in their direction.

“I've never stopped loving you you know, after all of these years..”

“Richard I...”

“Please let me finish. Yesterday made me realise, you don't get many second chances in life. I don't want to let you go again. So Serena Campbell, what I'm trying to ask is... will you marry me?..”

Serena's jaw fell open, barely able to process what was unfolding before her. She noticed Ric standing a few feet in front of her raising an eyebrow to Francoise and her mind quickly switched to Bernie, what would she think…

_Why should I care what she thinks, she made it abundantly clear that I could be just 'anyone' to her._

“Serena?” Richard prompted her, a nervous look started to creep across his face.

“OK”

“OK, yes you'll marry me?”

“Yes, I'll marry you”

His face lit up at her response but all Serena could feel was defeated.

\-------

_To be continued (More hastily than before!!)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I left this fic for over a month and then I leave you with a chapter ending like that... Do I feel guilty? Yes! Will this news kick Bernie in to action.... quite possibly!
> 
> Stay tuned for Dutch courage, bold decisions and showers...
> 
> Thanks for reading!! X


	12. You Only Live Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... slower than a turtle climbing Kilimanjaro I'm back with another chapter! 
> 
> As it's been a while here's a brief account of where we left things. Bernie successfully rescued Serena from a missile strike at Kandahar Hospital, they shared a brief moment before being interrupted by Richard Leveque. A good portion of awkward conversation and a tense medical exam followed back at base before Bernie true to form ran from her emotions and Richard sweeped in with a proposal (Unbeknownst to Bernie). We pick things up later that afternoon...

Serena spent the afternoon locked away in her office, working through as much paperwork as she could lay her hands on. Absolutely not a diversionary tactic.

_You've done the right thing Campbell, he's a good man. Dependable. Safe. Marriage material. No complications..._

Serena sighed and relaxed back in to her soft leather office chair, she glanced at the patient file to the right hand side of her desk, pretending not to know its contents, she slid it from under the massing paperwork and ran her fingers up the spine of the folder. Tracing her index finger across the name penned by her own hand a few hours earlier.. 'Major B.G. Wolfe' she felt her heart tighten.

_Impossible Campbell. She clearly doesn't feel the same._

A sharp knock at the office door stirred Serena from her thoughts, hastily she slid the file in to the top drawer of her desk and pulled her expression in to a more professional one.

Francoise peered her head around the corner of the door with an apologetic smile.

“I don't mean to disturb you Commandant but do you have a moment?”

Serena smiled, thankful for the distraction from her currents woes the French nurse provided.

“Of course, pull up a chair”

“It's about Major Wolfe...”

_Of course it is._

“...she arrived for her X-Ray but I seem to have misplaced her file, you haven't seen it anywhere have you?”

“I… um… I don't think so” Serena replied, eyeing the corner of the green manilla folder poking from the top of her desk drawer.

“Try the shelves behind you Francoise”

As the nurse turned her back in search of the cabinet, Serena discreetly extracted the file from her top drawer and slid it carefully under the pile of paperwork mounted on the corner of her desk.

“Ah! Here it is! Hidden in plain sight!”

Francoise turned to see the brunette slide a green folder from under her stack of reports.

“That's a relief!” the nurse smiled approaching her superiors desk to take receipt of the file.

“As I was initially treating Major Wolfe I may as well come and lend a hand?” Serena suggested.

“No need Commandant, it's just simple trip to X-Ray”

“I'm not sure any thing's simple where Ms Wolfe is concerned, she'd probably think I'd palmed her off..”

“Not at all, she expressly told me not to disturb you. Said you'd have more pressing matters”

“Right. I see...” Serena sighed feeling her heart grow heavy.

“Dr Leveque is lending me a hand anyway, in the case I need to refer it”

“Richard? He's with… Bernie? Right now?” Serena couldn't hide the panic in her voice

“Is that a problem Commandant?”

“Oh no, no, no... why um.. why would it be a problem?”

“No reason” Francoise smiled back. Why would it be a problem indeed she thought.

\------

“I'm really not sure that X-Ray was necessary, it's already feeling much improved. Hairline rib fracture at most!” the tall blonde stated confidently.

“Doctors really do make the worst patients Major, especially you English, everything can be cured with a cup of tea and a lie down”

“I'm not a doctor”

“I know that you used to be a Medic, a very good one I'm told”

“Who told you that?...”

“Serena mentioned it, she talks about you quite a lot you know”

“She does?...” Bernie felt her heart leap at this discovery, she'd never imagined she'd be in Serena's thoughts, let alone a topic of conversation.

“You know, if you were a man, I'd fear I had a little competition” Richard flashed her a wink, as she laughed tensely back

“All woman I assure you doctor”

“I can afford to add you to the guest list without worrying in that case Major”

“Guest list?...” she queried

Before Richard could respond the doors to the side room swung open as rather flustered surgeon made an appearance.

“Ah Major Wolfe, I have your results”

“That was quick!” Bernie exclaimed a little taken aback by the brunettes swift entrance.

“I know how you don't like to hang around Major”

Bernie grimaced as Serena shot her a knowing look under dark eyelashes.

“So, what's the damage?” the blonde queried with some trepidation.

“Two fractured ribs I'm afraid”

“So just a few painkillers and I'll be out of your hair”

“We can discharge you... on the condition that you'll join us for a drink later?” Richard interjected.

“Us?” Bernie queried, gazing questioningly at Serena who suddenly appeared to have been distracted by the pattern of the vinyl flooring.

“Just a quick drink, it's not every week you survive a bombing and get engaged!” Richard responded.

Bernie was sure she felt her heart take its last beat.

_They can't be. She wouldn't…_

“Engaged?” Bernie repeated back to the Frenchman, she felt like she was signing her own death warrant but she couldn't believe what she'd heard to be correct.

“I would have been a fool to let her slip away again”

“Quite”

Bernie looked to Serena who still seemed unable to meet her eyes.

“Well, I um… congratulations, to you both. Great news”

She hated every syllable that dropped from her lips but nevertheless stepped forward to briskly shake Richard's hand.

“So we'll see you later then Major, assuming you have nothing planned?”

Bernie smiled to herself “No, nothing of importance Mr Leveque. Anyway, I'd better be off... can't leave Ric to his own devices for long”

Bernie flashed the couple a polite smile, turned and grabbed her jacket and made for the door. All Serena could so was watch her leave. Again.

\-----

_Why did I ever think this was a good idea?_

Bernie found herself on a stool in the far corner of the Officers Mess, scuffing up the label on a bottle of European beer with her thumb nail.

_I'm sorry I can't make it. I'm darning my socks. I'm playing live target for the new recruits. I'd rather be anywhere else in the world. How hard would that have been?_

“Stupid bloody engagement drinks” Bernie muttered to herself.

“Having a good time then Major?”

“Christ Ric! Can you wear louder boots please?!”

“Do you mind if I pull up a chair, that's if you're not expecting anyone?”

“Be my guest”

“I wasn't sure I'd see you here tonight...”

“Hmm. Why's that?”

“Do you really have to ask… Have you tried talking to her?”

“Don't!” Bernie shot him a warning look.

“Fine, it's your life. Nothing to do with me”

“Are you going to fetch me another then Griffin?”

“With pleasure Ma'am”

As Ric made his way to the makeshift drinks counter in the corner Serena and Richard made their entrance.

“Ah Major Wolfe” a French accent and a slap on the back greeted Bernie as she drained the last dregs of lager from her bottle. She wiped the residue of beer from her mouth as she took in the couple moving to the side of her table.

“Richard” “Serena” she smiled politely as she acknowledged them both.

“You know the future Mrs L didn't think you'd be joining us tonight”

“Oh really...”

Bernie's eyes wandered up from the floor to a sheepish looking Serena.

“Maybe she doesn't know me as well as she thinks!”

“Ah Serena, Richard, my congratulations! Did I miss anything?” Ric swung around the table to the spare stool adjacent Bernie.

“No” “No” both women replied in unison, increasing the obvious tension.

“Right. Well here's your beer my lady” he winked flirtatiously at the blonde before passing her the chilled green bottle.

_What the hell are you doing Griffin?_

Ric offered her a smile and a look that said “trust me”

Bemused, Bernie accepted the green bottle and smiled a quizzical thank you in Rics direction.

“Right. Well, it's nice to see you both but we'd better make our way around” Serena uttered as she made a hasty retreat to the opposite side of the room, Richard following quickly in her wake.

“Well I didn't see that little romance on the horizon” Leveque grinned to the brunette.

“What romance?”

“Bernie and Ric of course!”

“What?! No. I don't think he's her type...”

“...and what exactly is Major Wolfes type mon cherie?”

“I, um… someone... Less Ric Griffin I suppose”

\-----

Bernie's eyes followed Serena with every step she took away from their table, sifting through officers both British and French.

“So… Serena's looking well tonight”

“Is she. I hadn't noticed”

“You're doing a great job of hiding it” Ric smirked

Bernie shot him a scowl

“God this beer is awful. I don't feel remotely drunk enough”

“There might be a reason for that. Have you read any of the labels you've been peeling off?”

“They're in Swedish aren't they?”

“0% translates well in most languages I find. Perhaps your thoughts were elsewhere”

“Hmm...”

“You know, our old friend Fletch did manage to procure me something a little more potent, if you'd care to join me Major”

“You have yourself a deal Captain”

\-----

Bernie and Ric found themselves propped up in the corner of one of the aircraft hangers, it was currently disused whilst undergoing repairs so a reasonable enough place for a quiet drink or two Ric surmised.

“Christ!" Bernie choked back the burning liquid. "Potent doesn't come close. What is this stuff?”

“Smith & Cross. Navy Strength Jamaican Rum. Good isn't it?”

“Good? Is it legal?”

Ric laughed. “I got the impression you could drink any of the lads in your unit under the table Major?”

“Vicious rumours, don't believe a word of it Ric” she quipped, flicking her eyebrow with the suggestion it wasn't all rumour.

“So... Has anything actually happened between you two?”

Bernie could feel her body begin to tense, speaking freely about her emotions didn't come with particular ease.

“Something. Briefly... but it's not what she wants”

“...and you've asked her that I suppose?”

“Not directly but she's agreed to marry a man, if that's not a big enough hint I don't know what is!”

“And you're happy about that?”

Her palms began to prickle with sweat as she curled her fists in to tight balls.

“Of course not”

“Then do something about it, tell her how you feel”

“No. She's better off with him… he can give her what she deserves”

“Maybe but is it what she really wants?”

Bernie looked at Ric directly for the first time that night, her eyes were glistening with freshly forming tears.

“I can't. We can't. Its better this way. I'll only ruin things”

"It's almost as if you're afraid of being happy"

Bernie turned away, she hated to appear vulnerable. Wiping the tears with a khaki sleeve she passed Ric the half emptied bottle of rum and got to her feet.

“I'm going to train for a bit, clear my mind”

She turned to face Ric with a look of sincerity.

“I appreciate this. You've been a better friend to me out here than I've had in years. I won't forget it.”

“You might after that much rum!”

She smiled, Ric always knew how to lighten the mood when she needed it most.

“Night Griffin”

“Night Major”

\-----

Bernie changed in to her standard issue jogging bottoms, vest and hoody, grabbed a bottle of water and made her way across base.

_I need to feel something else. I need to stop thinking._

She made her way through the veneered double doors of the gym and sort out one of the young Lieutenants by the dead weights.

“Is Mark about?”

“Yes, he's on the practice mats at the back Major”

“Thanks”

Bernie flashed him a polite smile and made her way past the rows of fitness bikes and rowing machines, setting her sights on the tall figure hovering over the judo mats at the far end of the room.

“Captain Bridges!”

The man spun on the spot and stood to attention, ruffled blonde hair, blue eyes and boyish grin. Bernie considered him a sort of protege and as a seasoned Judoka a worthy opponent.

“At ease Captain”

“Major Wolfe...” he smiled “...we meet again”

“Isn't it about time you tried to put some points on the board against me Mark?”

“My luck's got to change sooner or later, are you ready?”

“Well, I haven't come for the view Bridges!” she smiled.

“Ouch” he joked back.

The two opponents took their positions and bowed in. The young Captain went immediately on the offensive, Bernie swiftly drew her arm up in to a rising block and pushed her competitor back.

“You're getting predictable my friend”

“Don't you worry Major, I'm just warming up” he shot back with a smile.

The two officers began circling each other, looking for the slightest weakness in the others defence. Bridges was again the first to show his hand, moving in with a sweeping leg, the Major quickly countered, hooking her foot around his standing leg and dispatching him quickly to the floor.

“Looks like my luck is holding Captain”

Bernie smirked offering her hand to assist her comrade back to his feet, in doing so she felt a sharp pain in her side and grimaced. The painkillers and the alcohol had done a reasonable job in reducing her symptoms to a dull ache so far but she could feel a prickling sensation in her side that told her this was going to hurt like hell in the morning.

The pair reset themselves on the mat, ready to engage again. Bernie decided to prolong the suffering no more and went forward in to a grapple, she saw the moment to inact her signature Ippon move and began to sweep her foot around to the back of the Captains leg but as her form adjusted she felt a deep stabbing pain and lost her momentum. Reacting to the hesitation Bridges swiftly pulled the Major in to a sweeping hip throw and sent her flying back on to the mat at full force.

“Major… Are you OK?”

Bernie glanced up at the Captain, biting back the searing pain in her rib cage.

“Not bad Bridges, you've been taking notes”

The relief on his face was evident and he offered out his hands to ease her up.

“Learnt from the best I guess” he smiled.

“I'll have my revenge don't you worry” the blonde winked as she clutched her side.

“I'd be disappointed with anything less Major”

\-----

Serena had spent the evening completely distracted, small talk was the last thing on her mind as Richard paraded her through troops of well wishers. She decided she needed a break before she said something she may or may not regret.

“Um... I forgot I needed to check in at the hospital tonight. Do you mind?"

“Really Serena? Can't it wait until tomorrow?”

“I'm sorry, I'll be back before you know it” she feigned a smile out of reassurance.

The Frenchman sighed heavily “Very well my sweet” and kissed her on the forehead before she made a hasty exit.

\-----

“Is the fun over already Commandant?”

Serena was awoken from her thoughts by the voice of one Captain Griffin.

“Ah Ric...”

“Sorry I didn't mean to startle you”

Serena glanced around “Is Ber… Is Major Wolfe not with you?” she asked a little coyly.

Ric smiled, how could two women clearly enamoured with each other be so oblivious.

“No, she was last sighted heading in the direction of the gym. I think she had some… frustrations to work out”

“What?! Is she trying to put herself back in hospital?!”

“In all fairness Serena, she's a pretty skilled Judoka”

“One with two broken ribs and a chance at serious internal bleeding”

“I don't understand. She said you'd given her the all clear”

“She lied”

“Maybe you both need to start being a little more honest...” Ric raised an eyebrow to emphasise his point.

_God. He knows._

“Well thanks, I um… I'd better get going"

“Goodnight Ms. Campbell”

\------

Serena's mind raced as she made her way to the Camp Hospital.

_How could she. How could she tell him. What if they all know. I'm probably just one big joke to her, a fumble in an office to tell the boys about. To think I was considering... Ha. Well no more._

The brunette reached a fork in the walkway, to the right her intended destination - Camp Hospital. To the left - British Officer Quarters. She wasn't sure if it was anger, frustration, a clinical duty of care or something else... but she found herself heading to the left. To Bernie Wolfe.

After pacing outside for what felt like a lifetime she finally plucked up the courage to tap on the Major's door.

"knock knock"

Serena shifted her weight from one foot to the other, the pumping of her heart grew stronger, it was almost deafening.

_Pull yourself together Campbell._

"Wolfe, I haven't got all night so if you're in there will you please open up"

The frustration of being ignored temporarily assuaged her nerves and her impatience grew.

_Fine. Have it your way._

Serena turned to leave but suddenly caught sound of what she believed was running water.

Those anxieties crept back in to her mind and heart as she approached the door again, turning the handle softly it released the latch. The door had been unlocked all of this time. Serena cautiously stepped in to the room and surveyed the rather grey and soulless interior. No photo's or keepsakes, nothing of personal value to suggest who might inhabit it. Serena's heart dropped, was Bernie's life really that empty...

She approached the bathroom as the sound of running water grew louder.

"Bernie..."

Silence rang out as she came to a stop at the door.

"Bernie, is everything alright?"

Still no response, the brunette hesitated but she could not allay her fears any longer. She pushed the door back a little to see if she could ascertain what had happened. Steam billowed out but as it cleared she saw what appeared to be a crumpled mess in the base of the shower. Her instincts kicked in and she ran to the shower, flinging the door opened Bernie collapsed backwards out of the shower. Fear struck Serena's very core.

"Bernie!"

She pushed the soaked golden locks out of her face looking for a response, none came and Serena's voice grew more and more desperate.

"Bernie, speak to me please..."

Silence, the brunette lowered her head to check the Majors breathing and her heart sank at the realisation that their was no rise and fall. She pulled Bernie's limp form from the shower and began compressions. She counted to 30 and then moved her hands to tilt the blondes head, pinching her nose she lowered her head and pressed her lips to meet the Major's. Blowing a steady flow of air she willed her to breathe.

"Come on Bernie..."

Still no response, Serena continued with the compressions and felt tears begin to prick her eyes.

"Don't you dare leave me..."

She tilted her head and pressed her lips to the Majors once more, blowing soft air in to her lungs.

Spluttering to life Bernie began gasping for air.

"It's OK, you're safe. I've got you" Serena's soft tones acted as a warm reassurance to the dazed Major.

Cradling her naked body, she kissed Bernie's forehead as her head nestled in to the arc of the Serena's neck.

The brunette smiled, filled with an immeasurable sense of relief.

"I love you" the words left her lips before she'd had chance to fully process them.

Serena's eyes widened as the reality of her feelings dawned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to give this a read, I swear it gets happier...


	13. Never Say Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say?...It's been a long while! Thank you to every one who read the last chapter and those that despite my uselessness have still commented with prompts for more! With a lack of onscreen Berena fuelling the fires, it's your comments that have brought me back to my keyboard.
> 
> I won't be leaving this fic unfinished and will hopefully be updating fairly regularly until it's conclusion. Thank you all for continuing to read, I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> As a reminder the last time out we had Serena & Richards engagement party, Bernie feeling sorry for herself but not actually doing anything about it. Ric supplying alcohol and advice as all good friends do, Bernie entering in to a Judo bout with fractured ribs which ended (unsurprisingly) badly but brought about some life saving skills from Serena along with three little words.
> 
> Am I likely to make it easy going? No. Will there be more angst? Certainly. Why? I don't know, I can't seem to help myself.
> 
> Thanks again for reading! x

Chapter 13: Never Say Never Again

It had been several days since Bernie had been admitted in to the base hospital following her collapse. Serena had spent the first night holding vigil at her bedside, carefully watching every fluctuation on the monitor. When Richard had questioned her reluctance to leave the blondes side, her only response was that she felt duty bound to ensure her care after she saved their lives in Kandahar, yet in all the years he had worked and lived alongside Serena he noted she'd always been able to keep some emotional distance when treating her colleagues and friends. A true professional. Which left the Frenchman more than a little puzzled.

As Bernie began to awaken the following day Serena blinked back tears of relief, a hesitant smile pulled at the corners of her lips and for what felt like the first time in a long time she was able to fully exhale as the tension lifted from her body.

She felt warm fingers flex against her own and realised she was still cradling Bernie's hand, reluctantly she released her grasp but glancing up to her face she recalled the last words she'd spoken to the semi-conscious Major - _I love you._ She felt a knot tighten in her stomach.

"Bernie...Bernie can you hear me?" she queried in an attempt to silence the deafening sound of her own heartbeat.

"Mmhm" the dazed Major replied, her eyes straining against the bright artificial light of the hospital. She attempted to adjust her body but winced under the jolt of pain the movement had inflicted on her side.

"Try not to move. You've broken a few ribs which caused a small pneumothorax, we've had to insert a tube to drain the excess air"

Bernie halted the struggle to move her body upright, surrendering to the starched cotton sheets below her.

"I see" she acknowledged, her response barely audible.

"Do you...do you remember anything about um...what happened?" the brunette prompted her nervously.

Bernie gulped, a kaleidoscope of images flashed through her mind from the previous night. The nauseating engagement party, a scattering of green beer bottle labels, a worn judo mat, the cold wet surface of her bathroom floor... **Serena**.

Her long fingers toyed with the edges of the bed linen as she attempted to weigh up how much to reveal, she began to speak but hesitated as her eyes met Serena's.

"Um...not really...the judo and then waking up here, everything else is a bit of a blur"

 _You coward Wolfe._ Serenas "I love you" rang in her ears as tender and raw as if she'd heard it mere seconds ago. Glancing up to meet her eyes once more, the surgeon seemed somewhat relieved, _maybe this was a kind lie_ Bernie told herself. _Her feelings were heat of the moment, nothing more._

"I see...well there wasn't much more to it than that. I'm going to leave you in the care of Doctor Marceau. I...I need to get some sleep now." but disappointment dripped from every syllable of Serena's reply.  _Maybe not._

"Right...OK." the Major acknowledged, guilt and regret flooded her body. She hated herself for lying to Serena. Again.

The brunette rose from her chair but before she could beat a hasty retreat she was joined by an enquiring Richard Leveque.

"Ah Madame Wolfe. You're back with us!"

His voice was far too upbeat for her current mood.

"Somewhat" she replied unenthusiastically.

"Good. Selfishly I'll be looking forward to having my fiancé back now" he winked.

"Sorry what?" Bernie looked puzzled at his statement.

"Serena hasn't left your side since she brought you in"

"She hasn't?" Bernie queried in surprise, her eyes darting to an uncomfortable looking surgeon.

"No. She's..."

"Just doing her job. Nothing more." Serena interjected before he could finish his sentence.

\-----------

Over the days that followed Serena had purposely kept her distance, she felt unguarded in some way every time she came in to contact with the British Major but had checked over every scan and test result exhaustively until she was completely satisfied that Bernie Wolfe was receiving the highest level of treatment and well on her way to recovery.

Serena stood at the nurses station, her eyes locked on to the patient in Bed 2 who was now arguing her discharge with a junior doctor.

"Ah Doctor Campbell, how's the patient?"

Startled by the enquiring voice of Ric Griffin Serena knocked over a stack of folders from the edge of the nurses station as she swivelled around.

"Apologies, I hadn't intended to make you jump." Ric assisted Serena in gathering up the pile of loose papers from the grey laminate flooring, attempting to shuffle them in to some sort of semblance of order.

"That's quite alright Captain Griffin, I was somewhere else for a minute"

"Ric, please"

"Ric" she smiled.

"So, how is she?"

Serena arched her eyebrow "See for yourself" she gestured to Bed 2 with a handful of paperwork. Bernie was sat on the edge of her bed attempting, unsuccessfully, to pull on a pair of combats under her hospital gown, whilst the on duty doctor strongly advised her to get back in to bed.

"I think this calls for an intervention Doctor" Ric smiled as he began walking over in the direction of the Major, Serena following in his wake.

"Are you still causing the good doctors trouble Major Wolfe?"

"I'd be a lot less trouble if they'd help me get changed and get out of here" the blonde replied.

Serena stepped closer to the bed and motioned for the younger doctor to pass her the patient file.

"Leave it with me Doctor Marceau" she smiled as the young doctor took his leave.

Serena moved round to stand at the foot of the bed next to Captain Griffin, she still only felt comfortable if she could position someone between herself and Bernie, a sort of human barrier to deflect whatever hold it was the blonde had over her.

"I'm surprised you can find the time Ms Campbell" her tone was cutting and bitter. One too many hours staring at the hospitals walls or hearing the rambling devotions of Richard Leveque perhaps.

"Major Wolfe. May I remind you that you're lucky to be alive." Serena's tone was cold and professional, barriers maintained. Her gaze was still glued to the patient file, she felt exposed whenever her eyes made contact with the Bernies. As if she'd give too much of herself away.

"Mmhmm" Bernie bit the inside of her lip, she knew her behaviour was unreasonable and selfish but she hated feeling vulnerable. She wanted out of there.

"You are to remain here under supervision for the next 24 hours at least." the brunette ordered.

"Serena..."

"It's not up for discussion Major" Serena glanced up and met her eyes for the first time since she held her on the cold, damp tiles of the Majors bathroom. More was communicated in that one look than had been spoken between them in the days since Bernies collapse. They could both feel an aching in their hearts.

The blonde reluctantly accepted her fate and pushed herself back in to bed, Serena slotted the patient file in to the folder at the foot of the bed and took her leave with barely a backward glance. Sensing the tension Ric made his way to the side of her bed and placed a tin of baked beans on her tray table.

"I'm afraid it's the best I could manage at short notice."

"Thanks. You don't happen to have brought a tin opener along with you too I suppose?" Bernie smiled, inspecting the tin can.

"Ah. Well, you see I obviously intended it as a decorative item only. They were surprisingly all out of flowers in the base shop today"

"Well it's been a terrible year for Tulips" Bernie quipped.

"So I've been told!" Ric laughed as he pulled up a chair.

Surveying the proximity he noted that Serena was out of earshot "So..." he raised his eyebrow leaning in.

"So?" Bernie pulled a blank expression.

"Bernie you almost died and you two _still_ aren't talking?"

"We talked just then. She reminded me that I nearly died and I acknowledged that fact."

"You know what I mean Wolfe"

"I will remind you Ric Griffin, that she has a fiancé less than 20 metres from our position"

"Ah yes"

"Ah yes indeed"

Ric leant in and lowered his voice to little more than a whisper "There's an outpost that could do with a medic, dangerous work..."

"I'm not quite fit enough for that yet, dying, albeit for a minute has set me back a little"

"Ha. No I was referring to our little French fiancé problem" Ric tilted his head towards Richard Leveque in jest.

"I'll bear it in mind" she laughed, wincing a little as she felt the pain in her side return.

"Something amusing Major?" Serena called from the nurses station.

"No, not at all Miss Campbell. We were just talking...employment opportunities"

"Hmm..." She raised her eyebrow with a look that suggested she wasn't entirely convinced of their explanation and continued with her paperwork.

\--------

 Serena hated to admit it to herself but she gotten used to seeing Bernie every day, if not even to talk to, she knew she was safe and that meant enough to her. For now.

"Miss Campbell..." the Major called as Serena swept past her cubicle.

Serena halted her progress across the ward and made her way to the foot of the bed.

"Major Wolfe"

"I really am feeling much better now, is there a chance you can discharge me to my quarters today?"

"Have plans do you?" Serena glanced up from her clipboard.

"My unit did invite me fishing but they appear to be struggling for a venue"

"Ha. The desert will do that for you. So no Judo bouts pencilled in?" Serena raised a concerned eyebrow.

"Maybe next week?..."

"Maybe not next week." Serena replied firmly with a half smile.

"If I am to release you in to your own care, _against_ medical advice I will add, then I want you to promise me no physical exertion for the next 2 weeks at least."

"You have a deal!"

"Myself or a member of my team will also need to check in with you every other day to ensure your injuries are healing"

"OK"

"Right. I'll get the paperwork together and you can ready yourself for departure Major Wolfe"

As Serena turned to leave her bay Bernie reached for her hand, Serena felt her body jolt at the contact and slowly shifted her eyes to Bernie's.

"Thank you Serena" she said with an unexpected warmth and sincerity. It was the first intimate words they'd exchanged since Bernies arrival on the ward.

\--------

Half an hour later and Serena returned to her bedside with the paperwork ready to be signed. The curtain was still drawn around the Majors bed and with a little trepidation Serena called out to her.

"Are you dressed Major?"

Bernie's body froze, she had been trying to extract herself from her medical gown for the last twenty minutes. Unsuccessfully.

"I um... I'm having a little trouble. Could you send one of the nurses?"

Serena glanced around the ward, it was still early and the few nurses on duty appeared to be attending duties elsewhere.

"You'll have to make do with me I'm afraid"

Bernie's heart sank, she hated to appear incapable and especially to someone she wanted to show no sign of weakness to.

"Very well but don't laugh"

Serena swept open the curtain and pulled it to swiftly behind her but before she had chance to stop herself she felt a laugh escape from her lungs at the the sight that befell her. Bernie Wolfe held captive by a hospital gown.

"I thought I said no laughing" Bernie said sternly.

"I do apologise Major, there's nothing remotely amusing about this situation" she smirked.

"I saw that"

Serena cleared her throat.

"How? Just how did you manage to get so...entangled?" the brunette gestured to the wrap of fabric disabling her movement.

"I couldn't reach around, so I only had the one hand to work with"

 _That's never been a problem before_ Serena thought to herself. A thought she quickly dismissed as she felt a blush creep in to her cheeks.

"Right, well hold still for a minute will you"

"I can't exactly do anything else" Bernie replied exasperated.

Serena chuckled to herself.

"Sorry..."

She untangled the tightly pulled drawstrings from the rear of her gown and slowly inched it over her shoulders. The gown fell to the floor, leaving the sight of Bernie clad in only her briefs, her skin peppered with bruising. Serena felt an indescribable range of emotions, caught somewhere between sorrow and longing. How she wanted to stroke healing hands over the long curve of her back to ease some of the pain and tension, she internally berated herself for having such thoughts about a woman who was still technically her patient. _Bloody Medical School never covered this._

"Where are your things Bernie?" Serena steeled herself and put on more professional airs.

"Um. There's a bag in the cabinet"

Serena manouevered herself around the frame of her bed, keeping her eyes on the patterned curtain in attempt to give Bernie whatever token of privacy she had left. She extracted a bag from the bedside cupboard and removed a standard issue cotton top and trousers, with great care she slid each item over long bruised limbs. Serena knew it was not in the Majors nature to ask for help which made her appreciate this fleeting act of shared intimacy and kindness all the more.

"Thank you Serena. Again. For...everything"

"You're very welcome" Serena unconsciously reached out a hand and stroked her arm.

"Serena...I..."

"Reporting for duty Major Wolfe" a voice called out from the other side of the polyester curtain. Whatever moment they were sharing was abruptly cut short with both women taking a step back and swallowing the swell of emotion.

"Ah. That'll be my escort"

"They're probably afraid you'll commandeer the nearest Land Rover if they leave you to your own devices" Serena joked in an attempt to break the tension that had descended.

"Quite" Bernie responded with a tight lipped smile.


End file.
